Secreto: Las historias no contadas Saga crepúsculo
by Mariita Swansea
Summary: ¿Y qué sucedió con todas esas historias de la saga crepúsculo que nunca supimos?.Este fic es una recopilación de one shots acerca de esas historias nunca explicadas o concluidas ¿Quién fue el padre de Embry?.La historia de Jane y Alec¿Quién era Bree?,etc
1. Summary

_Hola, mi nombre es María, la mayoría de gente que conozco me llaman Mariita o Mari, de apodo. Me encanta escribir, pienso que es una pasión, más que un gusto._

_Muchas veces me pregunte cómo serían aquellas historias que nunca supimos, porque razón sucedieron y cómo estarían narradas si hubieran sido contadas en los libros._

_Aquellos interrogantes que surgieron, fueron los que me impulsaron a crear este fic, que ahora escribo y que contiene en efecto, esas historias._

_**

* * *

**__**Disclimer: Lamayoría de los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga Crepúsculo. Los demás, si es que hay nuevos, son de mi propiedad.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_

_¿Y qué sucedió con todas esas historias de la saga crepúsculo que nunca supimos pero que dejaron incógnita en nuestra mente? ¿Aquellos misterios no revelados sobre algunos personajes? _

"_Secreto: Las historias no contadas - Saga crepúsculo" es una recopilación de one shots acerca de esas historias nunca explicadas o concluidas. ¿Quién fue el padre de Embry? ¿Cómo fue la historia de Pire y Nahuel? ¿Quién era Bree realmente?, etc._

_Disfruten…_


	2. La historia de Jane y Alec

_**Disclimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga Crepúsculo. Los demás, si es que hay nuevos, son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

_**NOTAS PRINCIPALES:**_

_La primera historia a la que me dedico a escribir es la historia de Jane y de Alec, su conversión y por qué razón hacen parte del grupo vulturi._

_Algunos ya lo sabían, sin embargo, muchos no. Por lo tanto, quise contar el hecho en forma de historia._

_Espero la disfruten, así como el fic en general._

_

* * *

__Este capítulo va dedicado a __**Karen Aban**__ alias "__**sol**__", por la idea e inspiración para el capítulo._

_También quiero agradecerle a __**Gina**__ y a __**Mayra**__ por los ánimos, y a __**Mile**__ y a __**Norma**__, por impulsarme a hacer esta idea realidad. Las quiero a todas._

**

* * *

**

**Inocencia Irrevocable - La historia de Jane y Alec**

**Jane POV**

- Hermano, tengo miedo - le dije angustiada; Alec me tomó en sus brazos dándome apoyo.

- Tengo mucho miedo - seguí entre sollozos.

Alec suspiró -Tranquila hermanita, toda va a salir bien, no pasa nada, no pasa nada.

Durante varios segundos estuve ahí, Alec intentaba calmarme.

* * * * *

- Hermano, se acerca la noche - titubeé entre jadeos, mientras sentía mi pulso latir desbocadamente.

- Shh - susurró dándome calma.

De pronto, lo escuché, no había más remedio, se acercaba pronto nuestro final. Alec y yo entrelazamos nuestros dedos, esperando a la "turba furiosa"

Casi la aldea entera, se acercaba con antorchas encendidas y maldiciones salientes de sus labios.

Alguien tumbó la puerta de la humilde morada y pude observar a toda la multitud.

-¡Son brujos!, ¡Son brujos! - repetía una señora de voz desagradable.

¡Quémenlos en la hoguera! ¡Échenlos por el precipicio! - continuaba un hombre.

Incluso otra dama rogó que no se nos hiciera daño - ¡Son sólo unos niños! -alegaba.

Alec y yo, sentimos un vacío punzante en el estómago.

El hombre que derrumbó la puerta, se abrió paso en la estancia y con ayuda de otras "manos" nos arrastraron a la fuerza a mi hermano y a mí.

- ¡No! - chillé. Alec permanecía mudo.

Con andar atropellado los aldeanos nos llevaron hasta las horcas, los patíbulos y las hogueras. Aquellos lugares protervos donde se "eliminaban" los brujos.

- Alec ¡No!, Alec ¿Qué haremos? - chillé con angustia y lágrimas desbordantes.

- ¡Sube! - ordenó el hombre y me subió hasta el poste o asta en el cual me amarró con una soga muy fuertemente.

Renegué e intenté soltarme, pero yo no era tan fuerte, sólo era una débil niña de 14 años.

La muchedumbre se reunió alrededor mientras nos ataban. Todos miraban expectantes e inescrupulosos la horrible escena.

-¡Primero a la niña! - gritó una mujer - ¡Ella es la más perniciosa! - concluyó con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡A ella! - contestaron unos más.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y también sentí una oleada de odio profundo hacia ella.

Del miedo, mis ojos se abrieron grandemente y miré aterrorizada a Alec que me miraba angustiado, tratando de llenarnos de serenidad.

Lloré y cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

- Jane - me llamaba pero yo no le oía con claridad.

Escuche como el verdugo encendía el fuego y lo colocaba en la base del poste.

Se me salió un grito ahogado. Y comencé a temblar. La visión se me nubló.

Alec me llamó - Jane ¡escúchame!, ¡no sentirás nada! ¡No sentirás nada! - repetía.

Sentí la calentura sobre mis pies, al principio solo era un vapor cálido, pero después hirviendo, más caliente. Que ascendía.

De pronto, sin aviso, el fuego llegó hasta mí. Hasta mis pies descalzos.

Solté un aullido ensordecedor al sentir el chispazo en mis pies.

Quemándome, quemando mi piel, ¡mi carne!, mis tejidos. ¡Me ardía horriblemente!

De mi boca salían quejidos que helaban la sangre. Sentía los ojos curiosos de la gente curiosa, atentos a mis reacciones. ¡Viendo el espectáculo!

- ¡Si se escapan son brujos! - decía uno.

- Y si no se escapan, entonces, son inocentes, pero al menos tendrán una santa muerte - se burlaba otro.

Una mujer lloraba y otra refunfuñaba.

Otra vez, ese sentimiento de odio me invadió. Deseé que ellos también sintieran el dolor, que yo estaba sintiendo.

El fuego me llegaba ahora hacia las rodillas de mi vestido morado descolorido.

**Aro POV **

- Guardia - llamé.

- Maestro - repitieron al unísono.

- Es hora de actuar - ordené - no queremos que se mueran estos tesoros tan valiosos. Guarde la esperanza de que crecieran un poco más, para así convertirlos, pero estos aldeanos no nos dieron la oportunidad. Hay que actuar ya.

Félix, Aftón, Eleazar, Santiago, Corin y Chelsea asintieron. - Si maestro.

Marco estaba preocupado -¿Y nuestras esposas? -inquirió.

Suspiré pesadamente - Dídima, Sulpicia y Atenodora están bien, en casa, hermano - le dije tratando de calmarlo.

Últimamente sólo le importaba mi hermana, esto me irritaba pesadamente.

Marco suspiro - Me hace tanta falta Dídima, necesito que me haga feliz - soltó una carcajada.

- Por supuesto hermano - le di una sonrisa, pero evidentemente yo no sentía lo mismo.

- ¿Maestro ya? - preguntó Aftón.

- Si - respondió Cayo.

- Vamos al lugar. - concluí y nos pusimos en marcha.

**Jane POV**

- Hermana. ¡No pasa nada! Estarás bien, nos encontraremos donde sea que vayamos - me gritaba mi hermano al notar mi dolor. Él siempre tenía un efecto "anestesiante" en mí.

El fuego llegaba hasta mi cintura. Era terrible, abrasador.

Entonces, algo extraño pasó, dejé de oír a Alec llamándome y la multitud calló.

Abrí mis ojos llorosos y vi a las personas aterrorizadas.

- ¡Si eran brujos!, han llegado por ellos - vociferaba la malvada mujer que quiso quemarme primero, alegando que era perniciosa.

Al oír su voz, de nuevo me inundó la furia. Un nuevo sentimiento, un rencor.

Unos hombres extrañísimos quedaron a la vista, la noche contrastaba con sus rostros. Eran blancos como la cal, y ojos rojos chisporroteantes.

Más aullidos aterradores.

No saludaron, Siete de los ocho, se dedicaron a perseguir y atrapar gente, que mordían y asesinaban con suma crueldad. Mientras que el faltante se acercó hacia las hogueras.

Alec enmudeció, mientras yo no podía soportar más el fuego.

Su piel sedosísima e infinitamente grácil de movimientos.

Todo estaba ahora descontrolado, la gente corría y reinaba el terror. Chillé y Alec se estremeció ante la escena.

Me pregunté si no eran alucinaciones mías, de todas maneras, me estaba muriendo. No tenía nada de raro que delirara.

El fuego continuaba ascendiendo.

El hombre al ver mi expresión de terror y dolor, se acerco con más cautela.

- Jane - murmuró con voz fina y amable a la vez. - te he estado esperando, a ti y a Alec - su mirada llena de complacencia al posarse en mi hermano - Realmente, esperaba que crecieran un poco más - negó con la cabeza con tristeza - pero esos salvajes… - se alteró y luego recobró la compostura - No importa ya, ahora estarás bien. - prometió.

De repente, con un extraño líquido apago el fuego que me consumía, con un extraño líquido.

En ese momento, le amé.

Mire mi cuerpo, de mi estómago para abajo, no era más que un cadáver.

La verdad, es que me sentía agonizar, la vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo.

- Gracias - musité con voz muy queda.

Cerré los ojos, con fuerza absoluta e increíble tomó mi cuerpo con una mano, era muy dura y su contacto frío como el hielo, me reconfortaba, aliviaba mi piel ardiente.

Me quejé de nuevo.

- Shh - masculló tiernamente. - dentro de unos pocos días no sentirás mas dolor.

Alec reclamó - ¡Suéltala! ¡No la hagas sufrir más!

- Tranquilo, muchacho, no me olvidaría de ti.

Abrí los ojos, los sentía pesados.

Observé que con la otra mano lo tomó a él, y después nos puso sobre algo tibio. Una manta, tal vez, no me fije, porque mis ojos se cerraron, esperé morir.

Puso su manos otra vez, sobre mis quemaduras, y luego lentamente se acercó más a mi cara, a mi garganta y… ¡me mordió el cuello!

- ¡Ahhh! - grité y mi hermano se alteró, el extraño hombre lo mordió a él también.

Sentí otro flujo de calor recorrerme, otro fuego, aún más ardiente. Comencé a quejarme. ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué apagaba el fuego y luego me volvía a hacer sufrir?

Alec también gritó, y empecé a retorcerme en el piso. El ardor de mi cuerpo en general se incrementó.

**Aro POV**

-Maestro - dijo Corin.

- ¿Si?

- Ya hemos terminado con casi toda la aldea, estamos realmente satisfechos, el hemos guardado algunos a usted.

- Pierde el cuidado, Corin, ya sabes que cacé antes de venir, gracias por preocuparte, pero preferiría guardarlos para Jane y Alec. Estarán muy sedientos al despertar. Después de todo, ya son parte de nuestra familia.

- Si maestro.

*** * * * * **

**Alec POV**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?, ¿segundos?, ¿minutos?, ¿horas?, ¿días?, ¿semanas? ¿Meses?, ¿siglos?

Había perdido la cuenta. Solo estaba seguro de que el dolor no disminuía. El martirio continuaba.

Constantemente Jane soltaba alaridos y aquel extraño señor, sólo le susurraba clamarse, yo también lo intentaba, pero primero tenía que calmarme a mí mismo, cosa nada fácil porque yo también estaba sufriendo esa tortura.

- Sólo un día más, sólo un día mas - nos susurraba con dulzura aquel «hombre».

**Jane POV**

Cuando el dolor desapareció de todos lados, a excepción de la garganta, comprendí que estaba muerta. Debía estarlo al menos, mi corazón ya no latía.

Si, efectivamente debía estarlo, porque no respiraba.

Sin embargo, escuche al hombre. - ¡Fascinante!, ya ha terminado la transformación.- decía.

Y su corazón. ¿Tampoco latía?.. ¿Estaba yo en el cielo?

¿Y Alec? ¿Dónde estaba él? Solté un suspiro.

- Jane - me llamó el hombre.

Al oír mi nombre, me sobresalté y me incorporé en seguida. No sé cómo pero logre ponerme de pie y en posición defensiva.

El hombre soltó una risotada. Tranquila, cariño, se que te arde la garganta. ¿No es así?

Asentí cautelosa.

- Pues, bueno, ¿no te gustaría saciar tu sed?

-Si - susurré pero mi voz ya no sonaba igual, era más aguda.

- Yo te ayudare, querida mía.

- No entiendo. - susurré recelosa- ¿Quién es usted?

- Ya lo sé, es complicado. Luego te explicaré. Tan solo eres una neófita. Llámame Aro.

Asentí

-Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no vas y te alimentas? Hemos guardado algunos aldeanos para ti.

No me importaba nada. Solo quería saciar la sed de mi garganta. Incontrolable, sedienta.

- Sígueme. - indicó Aro.

Lo hice, me sentía muy fuerte, poderosa. Me condujo hasta una parte donde se encontraban algunos (muy pocos) aldeanos que yo ya conocía.

Al entrar, sus ojos se desorbitaron del miedo, reconocí ahí a aquella mujer.

La mujer que me hizo sentir aborrecimiento.

Sin pensarlo, quise lanzarme a ella.

Pero antes me acordé que me debía una. Recordé la poderosa sensación de rencor que sentí cuando quiso quemarme.

También recordé, que quise que también ella sufriera el dolor que sentí, temblando estaba ella. Le sonreí maliciosamente y ella se sobresaltó. Toda mi dulzura, toda mi inocencia había muerto con mi humanidad, en la hoguera.

Mientras yo seguía sonriendo, ella se retorcía en el piso. Aro me miraba fascinado, de pronto Alec despertó y yo me lancé hacia la mujer. A calmar mí sed.

* * *

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_Ha acabado por ahora, espero haya sido de su gusto. Me complací mucho escribiendo esta historia, porque yo también sentía esa curiosidad._

_¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Les ha gustado? Sus opiniones, por favor, háganmelas saber, que me interesan en exceso. Puede ser dejándome un review, o comentario. Para hacerlo, dándole un click al botón verde que se encuentra en la parte de abajo._

_La pregunta final es ¿Cuál historia les gustaría que fuera la siguiente?_

_Tal vez, ¿la historia de la madre del clan Denali? O la de ¿Hueilen,Pire y Nahuel, ¿Alguna otra?_

_Estoy muy abierta a las sugerencias. Por último agradezco que lean estas líneas que con mucho gusto he escrito para ustedes._

_Bye. Mariita Cullen Swansea._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Glosario: **_

_**Suplicio de la hoguera: **__En la edad media el suplicio de la hoguera era una táctica en la cual los condenados, eran amarrados a un poste o a una estaca y eran allí quemados vivos. Esto sólo se reservaba a los hechiceros y herejes. Un personaje célebre muerto de tal forma fue la famosa Juana de Arco._

_**Protervo**__: Malo, perverso, maldito._

_**Dídima:**__ Esposa de Marco y hermana de Aro. Fue muerta por Aro, porque planeaba escaparse con Marco y abandonar el clan Vulturi. Aro prefirió a Marco y asesinó a su hermana, marco nunca supo quien la mató. Dídima tenía el don de hacer feliz a la gente, por eso era muy querida por todos._


	3. La historia de la madre Denali

_**Disclimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga Crepúsculo. Los demás, si es que hay nuevos, son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

_**NOTAS PRINCIPALES:**_

_Bueno, según los reviews recibidos, la mayoría de las lectoras querían saber la historia de la madre de Tanya._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que leyeron el primer capítulo, me hace muy feliz, que les haya gustado, eso me motiva en cantidad a escribir._

_Gracias por sus sugerencias, ¡son tan creativas!, estaré interesada en escuchar más... más y más_

* * *

**Niño Inmortal - La historia de la madre del Clan Denali**

**Tanya POV**

Irina se rió de mi pobre chiste, y siguió molestándome con la caza anterior, que fue desastrosa.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? - inquirí cambiando el tema.

- No se Tanya, salió hace días y no la he visto llegar- dijo un poco preocupada.

- Irina, estoy sedienta, ¿vamos a cazar?

-Por supuesto, ya es hora de que cacemos, hace mucho que...

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla.

-¡Kate abre la puerta! - dijo Irina con indiferencia - pues, como te iba diciendo ya es hora, me pregunto que sería mejor…

Otra vez el sonido.

Esta vez me levante yo y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Buenas noches? - sonreí.

Algo extraño sucedió. Sentí que me golpeaban fuertemente y un chillido de Irina.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a un vampiro muy fuerte y fornido que me tomó por la fuerza.

- ¡¡Suelta a mi hermana!! - gritó Kate que había venido de la sala, al escuchar el alarido de Irina.

-Me parece que no - dijo el vampiro con voz divertida, pero a la vez amenazante.

Después de eso, dos más, tomaron a Kate y a Irina.

Kate trató de lanzar su "corriente eléctrica" pero el otro vampiro le tomó las manos impidiendo que lo tocara con las palmas.

- Arg - refunfuñó Irina al sentirse atrapada - ¡ya déjame!

- Todavía no - susurró el vampiro que me tomaba a mí - Vienen con nosotros - eso sonó como una orden, en vez de una petición.

- ¿A dónde? - vociferé feroz.

- A Volterra - dijo sonriendo el vampiro grande.

* * *

- ¡Félix has vuelto! - soltó un vampiro blanco y de cabello largo y negro con voz pausada - y veo que has traído a nuestras amigas - sonrió con hipocresía.

Ese lugar parecía un castillo, finamente adornado con ornamentos de la época.

-Maestro - respondió el vampiro.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere con nosotras? - le reclamó Kate.

- Verás - le hablo él con serenidad y media sonrisa - Mi nombre es Aro y ellos son mis hermanos - dijo señalando a dos vampiros sentados en un ¿trono? Si, en un trono. Al parecer eran reyes o algo así. - Cayo y Marco. Somos los vulturis.

Ya sabíamos quién era.

-¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? - preguntó Irina con frialdad.

El semblante de Aro se endureció mostrando enfado - Saben perfectamente la razón por la que se encuentran aquí.

-¿Qué? - inquirí.

- ¡Dejen de hacerse las desentendidas! - gritó uno de los hermanos de Aro repentinamente furioso. - ¡Aro! ¡Quémalas Ya!

Sentí un escalofrió ¿Quemarnos? ¿Por qué razón?

- ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Suéltennos ya!- dijo Kate.

- Kate, Kate… querida - sonrió Aro - me temo que no es posible. Comprende, cuando se comete una falta se tiene que pagar. Y ustedes han roto las reglas. Lamentable. Por lo tanto, deben pagar su crimen.

-¿Cuál crimen?¡¡No tenemos idea de lo que están hablando!! - refunfuñó Irina casi que encendida.

El vampiro rubio que había ordenado quemarnos perdió la paciencia - ¿Les parece poco esto? - gritó e inmediatamente los otros vampiros trajeron a mi ¡madre!

-¡¡Suéltenla!! - dijo instintivamente Kate.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi madre! - les grité con toda mis fuerzas.

Mi madre tenía algo escondido entre sus brazos, como protegiendo _alguna cosa._ Nos miraba aterrada, con notable angustia en su cara.

- Mamá ¿qué sucede?- Le preguntó Irina entre sollozos.

Ella no pudo hablar, solamente bajó la cabeza y contrajo el rostro de dolor.

Aro suspiró profundamente - Sasha por favor muestra a Vasilii-

Mi mamá negó con la cabeza y aferró sus brazos con más fuerza.

- Félix - ordenó Aro.

- ¡No! - rogué, el vampiro fuerte me soltó y otro vampiro tomó su lugar.

Félix sonrió y se dispuso a despojar a mi madre de "la cosa" dejando expuesto a un increíblemente hermoso niño rubio y ojos borgoña que miraba para todos los lados, con temor.

- ¡¡Ah!!- solté un grito ahogado.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un bebé vampiro? - inquirió Irina a gritos con voz aterrada.

El niño se soltó de los brazos de mi madre, y se echó a correr por la estancia, frenéticamente. Buscando... Sangre. Sacudía la cabecita en forma rabiosa y enojona.

Luego, se puso a chillar y a pegar gritos.

- Shh... Vasilii… mi pequeño, no lo hagas. - susurraba mi madre.

¿Mi pequeño?

El niño hizo caso omiso, y comenzó a pegar saltitos en el piso de mármol.

- Es un… un… ¡niño inmortal! - dijo Kate con espanto.

- Exactamente - respondió Aro a la pregunta no formulada de Kate - y es su responsabilidad.

- Aro ¡por favor! Ya te dije que mis hijas no tienen nada que ver con Vasilii. - rogó mi madre que tomó de nuevo al precioso, pero molesto bebé en sus brazos.

- Sasha, lo siento mucho ¿Cómo creerte?

- Toca sus manos - sugirió mi madre esperanzada- haz eso, que tú haces, que lees la mente. -rogó.

Aro accedió - Tanya - me llamó - acércate.

Quise soltarme de los brazos del vampiro que me tomaba y forcejeé con él.

- Santiago - le llamó Aro - por favor suéltala para que se acerque a mí.

Instantáneamente me vi libre de sus brazos musculosos y me puse frente a Aro.

- Dame tu mano - susurró.

Se la di y la tomo entre sus palmas, no sé qué exactamente hizo pero me tuvo por un lapso de tiempo allí tocándome.

Vi en su expresión un trozo de confusión.

- Irina.

Ella suspiró, se acercó y le hizo lo mismo. Otra vez la expresión confusa.

Aro se aclaro la garganta y miró a Kate - así que eres tú la que nos falta - le señaló indicándole culpabilidad.

- No tengo nada que ocultar. -soltó ella.

- Aro tocó su mano. - Es increíble - se dijo a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Aro? - dijo impaciente el vampiro rubio.

-¡Sasha tiene razón!, ellas no saben nada. ¡No tenían idea del niño!

- ¿Y qué? - impuso el vampiro.

- ¿Cómo?

- Y eso que tiene que ver. - continuó el vampiro rubio y malvado.

- Pues, que son inocentes Cayo. No han incumplido ninguna ley - nos sonrió complacido.

- Eso no tiene importancia, son culpables por asociación, quémalas junto a su infractora madre.

- No Cayo.

Cayo siseó entre dientes.

Aro prosiguió -No somos crueles, recuerda que castigamos solo a los que no respetan la ley.

El otro "rey" estaba monótono, observando la conversación sin prestarle mucha importancia, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

- Pueden irse - concluyó Aro.

-¿Y mi madre? - inquirió Kate con recelo.

Aro cambio su expresión mostrando desconsuelo y a la vez petulancia- Ella si incumplió las leyes.

A las tres se nos pusieron los ojos desorbitados.

Cayo sonrió malévolamente - Aro, permíteles quedarse para que observen como se castiga a los que no siguen las reglas.

- ¡No! ¡¡Madre!! - intenté soltarme, y tomarla, escapar con ella. El vampiro que me sostenía, el tal Santiago me tomó con aún más fuerza.

- ¡¡Suéltenla!! - repitió Kate.

- ¡¡¡No!!! - Irina lanzó un alarido.

- Félix, Jane, Demetri, Santiago, Aftón. - ordenó Aro.

Lo siguiente fue… espeluznante.

Todas intentamos soltarnos, ¡en vano!

Me mataba la impotencia, esto era lo peor que había podido sucederme.

Mi madre estaba allí, pero pronto dejaría de existir, y yo no podía hacer nada por ella.

- ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo Kate chillando.

- Era necesario, cariño tuve que hacerlo. Sin mí, el niño moriría, yo no podía…además su sangre… ¡su sangre!…

- ¡Basta de parloteo! - ordenó Cayo.

Un sonido agudísimo llenó la habitación.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y si mis ojos pudieran derramar lágrimas seguramente ya se habría inundado la habitación. Oí los gritos de mi madre y del niño gimotéante. Luego, ¡los otros horribles sonidos de desmembración! Y El olor.

La bocanada de ese olor morado que desagradable y triste se esparcía.

¡Esto era horrible! ¡Mi pobre madre!

Durante todo el transcurso, nosotras no parábamos de renegar, gimotear, llorar.

Después de que terminó Cayo tuvo el descaro de hablarnos - Pueden retirarse.

Los vampiros nos soltaron, Irina y yo nos abrazamos y nos tiramos al piso a "llorar", mientras que Kate se abalanzó sobre Cayo.

No tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta él, hasta que algo la detuvo.

Un fuerte chillido proveniente de Kate resonó en la estancia, Jane la miraba con una placentera mirada sádica, mientras mi pobre hermana se retorcía en el piso.

- Jane, querida. -dijo Aro.

- Lo siento maestro - se disculpó con el - era necesario.

- ¡Largaos de aquí! - anunció Cayo furioso - si no quieren tener la misma suerte que su madre.

Un vampiro nos guió hasta la salida de ese maldito lugar y después nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa, con un dolor imborrable en el corazón.

Y todo por ese niño inmortal.

* * *

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, ¿que hubieran querido agregar?_

_Sus opiniones, por favor, háganmelas saber, ya saben que me interesan mucho. Para dejarme un review, o comentario dándole un click al botón verde que se encuentra en la parte de abajo._

_Prometo responder todos y cada uno de los reviews._

_La pregunta final es ¿Cuál historia les gustaría que fuera la siguiente?_

_Tal vez, ¿la historia de Dydime?, o ¿Bree?, cual te llama más la atención. ¿Alguna otra?_

_¡Gracias por las sugerencias y sus críticas constructivas!_

_Agradezco de igual forma su tiempo y dedicación en las cosas que escribo con mucho gusto para ustedes._

_Bye. Mariita Cullen Swansea._

_

* * *

  
_


	4. La historia de Bree I parte

_**Disclimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga Crepúsculo. Los demás, si es que hay nuevos, son de mi propiedad.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**NOTAS PRINCIPALES:**_

_Hola, como han estado._

_Como pueden ver, me decidí por la historia de Bree. Realmente me divertí mucho haciéndola, estuve investigando, observando cada minúsculo detalle de eclipse, de la pelea. Un poco de dolor de cabeza._

_De hecho, me contó varios días y terminaba rendida. _

_Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, 21 hojas de Word. Sé que aún soy nueva en esto de escribir, pero para mí, es bastante._

_Espero les guste, como yo disfrute escribiendo palabra por palabra de este capítulo._

_Dedico el mismo, a todas los que leen mi fic, enserio espero les guste, y ojala que mis escritos no los decepcionen. Hago lo posible por hacerlo bien._

_Dedico el capitulo, especialmente a Mayra Swansea.. y a Gina.. las quieroo demasiado._

_Bueno, ahora a leer. _

* * *

- Señorita Tanner, ¿podría hacerme el favor de prestar atención a la clase? - preguntó la maestra un poco impacientada.

La chica se mordió el labio, apenada de que la hubieran reprendido delante de todos y calló enseguida, poniendo sus ojos fijos en el tablero.

- Me sorprende de usted, que es tan aplicada. ¿Se encuentra bien?

La maestra Porter era entrometida y exigente, pero se interesaba mucho por sus alumnos.

Bree que había enmudecido, suspiró y le explicó con voz temblorosa - En realidad no, ¿puedo ir al baño?

- Claro, vaya, pero he de advertirle, tendrá que adelantarse en el cuaderno si no quiere tener problemas en mi asignatura…

Bree que no podía contenerse más, no pudo seguir escuchando a la señorita Porter y corrió a tientas por los lacios pasillos de la escuela superior.

Ingresó temblando al solitario baño, se acurrucó en el piso y se abrazó las rodillas.

Estaba sufriendo otra crisis de nervios; se le había bajado la tensión, y estaba empezando a sudar frio. Se sentía mareada y tuvo náuseas, más no devolvió.

Aún con el malestar en la boca del estómago, contempló en el espejo del baño central, su blanco rostro que adquiría un aspecto cetrino y mustio.

Arrojó el agua sobre él, y respiro hondamente repetida veces, intentando relajarse.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía irse a su casa, porque allí la situación sería mucho peor. Sus nervios - que ya estaban de punta - estallarían, al encontrarse con la rutinaria escena de su madre atareada y lamentándose por el hecho de tener un "maldito esposo inservible y ebrio".

Un poco más calmada intentó sosegarse y volvió de nuevo al aula de clases, donde la maestra aún daba la lección.

* * *

- Bree - sintió que llamaban a lo lejos. Volteó instintivamente e identificó a su compañera Agatha.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, aún te veo en mal estado, deberías ir al doctor. - opinó ésta.

- Ya estoy bien - mintió Bree -simplemente se me bajo la tensión, con un poco de agua con azúcar se me pasa - aseguró - ahora, adiós, ya debo irme.

- Adiós - musitó Agatha frunciendo el cejo, mientras observó a su joven amiga alejarse.

Bree salió casi que huyendo, se sentía peor, creyó que iba a desmayarse y se apresuró por llegar a tomarse el agua azucarada, usualmente solía evitar el dolor a toda costa.

También se sintió extraña, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba, pero siguió andando, tal vez era efecto del letargo.

Finalmente llegó a su domicilio, allí encontró a sus padres almorzando y a su perro, que evidentemente era el único que se alegraba con su llegada.

Su madre sirvió su comida, y ella no dijo ninguna palabra, cabe decir que tampoco sus padres preguntaron por su día.

* * *

Al otro día se sentía mucho mejor, había pasado toda la noche durmiendo, sin interrupciones por parte de sus padres y se había relajado mucho. Bree sentía que durmiendo se olvidaba de sus problemas y de sus tensiones.

Su madre, no le pudo dar dinero para el almuerzo y su excusa - tal vez válida - era que su padre se lo había gastado bebiendo.

Afortunadamente, su escuela quedaba cerca, a sólo unas calles.

Se mentalizó esperando tener un mejor día que el anterior y caminó animada por las atestadas calles de Seattle, y otra vez sintió que alguien la seguía, se preguntó a si misma si tal vez, estaba sugestionada.

La mañana se pasó rápido y la tarde aún más, almorzó con muchas ansias, pues su estómago seguía vacio al mediodía; después de hacer deberes, al llegar la noche ,por azar, fijó su mirada en el calendario colgado encima de la mesa de estudio, y notó que sólo faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, sus "dulces dieciséis".

Después tuvo que salir a comprar algunos víveres en el autoservicio.

* * *

De camino a la casa, percibió una fina llovizna y aceleró el paso. Estaba más que acostumbrada a andar sola, se sabía de memoria el camino del supermercado hacia su hogar.

Faltando sólo unas pocas calles, se soltó la tormenta, ella lo había presentido al observar el encapotado cielo. Al atravesar el callejón, la oscuridad se hizo más fuerte.

Bree tuvo miedo, comenzó a temblar, se encontraba sola y de súbito algo extraño pasó.

Algo blanco, un pañuelo quizá, fue apoyado contra su nariz, tenía un olor fuerte y penetrante que hirió un poco sus fosas nasales. Luego de eso, una oleada de sueño y sopor la invadió.

Todo perdió sentido, se fundió en el síncope.

* * *

Agitada, abrió sus grandes ojos y contempló su entorno. Era de noche y todo estaba muy oscuro, en una densa penumbra. No veía nada.

-¿dónde estoy? - pregunto aturdida y desorientada.

Él rio entre dientes - no tenemos mucho tiempo, por ahora sólo relájate - soltó una risita - no dolerá… demasiado. - concluyó.

A continuación sintió un dolor punzante, cómo ácido en su piel. Dolía mucho, le quemaba su débil cuerpecito y ella comenzó a pegar gritos.

El dolor se extendió por horas mientras que Bree no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era acaso otra de sus alucinaciones nerviosas?

* * *

Habían pasado días, eso lo sabía con exactitud.

Se sentía extraña, muy, muy rara… ¿qué había sucedido con el dolor? Había desaparecido.

Abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con la mirada expectante de un chico rubio, de ojos intensamente rojos.

Bree se asustó y se levantó de un salto.

- Veo que has despertado - sonrió una voz masculina.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué me ha pasado? - un gruñido salió de su boca.

El chico rubio contestó con otra pregunta - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bree - balbuceó ella aún miedosa y desafiante.

- ¡Felicidades Bree!, ya te has convertido - dijo divertido.

- Aléjate de mí - por alguna extraña razón se sentía fuerte.

Sus ojos la asustaban, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, quería calmar el ardor de su garganta.

Chilló.- ¡Mi garganta! - moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente.

- No te preocupes - sonrió el muchacho. Seguido de esto, caminó y trajo en sus manos a una niña temblorosa y asustadísima, pero Bree no prestó atención, no le importaba por qué razón estaba ahí. O si la hubieran secuestrado, lo importante era la quemazón de la tráquea.

¡Cómo dolía esa quemazón! Y tenía que apagar el fuego con algo. Se abalanzó a la muchacha y la mordió, después, por instinto empezó a succionar su fluido vital y sentía que el fuego se apagaba poco a poco. No importaba lo demás, no importaba que estuviera asesinando a su mejor amiga Agatha.

Cuando se sintió un poco satisfecha - cuando acabo con la pobre joven - se sintió mucho mejor, pero un poco horrorizada porque reconoció a su antigua amiga.

- ¿qué me paso? - gritó.

- pues, que te convertiste - respondió el muchacho con indiferencia. - ¿que mas podría ser?

-¿En qué? - gruño

- En vampiro. - susurro con aire misterioso.

Bree tembló.

- No es verdad, no entiendo nada. ¡Tengo sed!

- Mira tus ojos - la retó el vampiro, quien luego le mostro su reflejo en un trozo resquebrajado de vidrio.

Ella se impresionó al mirar su propio rostro, su cara estaba muy blanca. Quizás demasiado. Su cabello negro brillaba y ¡sus ojos!, estaban rojísimos. Chisporroteando.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué quieres de mi, maldito?

- ¡Cállate torpe! - vociferó el impacientado joven - escucha con atención, ahora eres una de mi ejército de neófitos. - mostró los dientes - Trabajas para mí - enfatizó cada palabra.

- ¿Entendiste? - amenazó con su puño.

- ¡No, maldita sea, me arde la garganta! ¡Dame algo que apague el fuego! - gritó frenética.

* * *

Fue conducida hacia un lugar muy extraño, algo así como una cripta, se aterrorizó al principio. Pero luego notó que no era el único monstruo del lugar.

En ese anormal escondite, había 20 personas o monstruos como ella… fueran lo que fueran, puros "neófitos" como había dicho el "líder"

- Ahora están completos, son suficientes. - exclamó Riley, el que se hacía llamar "líder"

A su lado se encontraba una mujer hermosa y feroz de cabello rojizo se acercó y los miró fascinada, sus ojos rojos y encandilados refulgieron al exclamar con suave voz - son muchos, esto será pan comido. Mi plan de venganza está completo. - Luego besó a Riley.

-¿Quien es ella? - inquirió Bree.

Riley miró a su compañera temeroso. -¿Debo? - le preguntó.

- No - susurró ella. - Mejor no-

- Es una gran amiga - dijo Riley redirigiéndonos la mirada - pero procuren no pensar en ella, y es mejor que ignoren su nombre. Es más seguro para todos ustedes…

* * *

Bree pasó cada momento, pasándolo en grande y aprendiendo a luchar. Contaba con la esperanza de encajar en esa nueva vida. Y según Riley había prometido, pronto les daría una misión.

Entrenaban cada día, luchaban entre sí, a Bree le apasionaba sentirse tan fuerte. Era la más joven del grupo, y la más fuerte. Según parecía.

También había entablado nuevas amistades, entre ellas Sara Dhoping, una exitosa empresaria de cabello negro azulado, Amanda Reed una chica de su edad, que también era muy buena en la escuela. Thomas Finley, un atractivo joven de cabello dorado, etc., el que ella más admiraba era a Rudy, un neófito muy hábil, blanco y paliducho. Su piel parecía translúcida le daba una apariencia frágil, pero se movía rápido, preciso, como un lince.

De igual forma, le encantaban las diferentes formas de cazar, ella no podía controlar su sed, ¡es que no podía! Se inventó las maneras más creativas de alimentarse, ella y sus dos contemporáneas, Amanda y Micaela, una chica de 16 años que amaba la música. Todos jugueteaban por la ciudad de Seattle, destruyendo cosas, bebiendo toda la preciosa sangre que podían, no había límites, Riley les daba total libertad. Siempre que prometieran no abandonarlo.

En una ocasión, Bree se las arregló para entrar a un cine y raptar a uno de los hombres que veía la película, lo mejor de todo fue que ¡su cita no se dio cuenta!, Bree quedó fascinada con lo que era capaz de hacer. No era alguien débil. Se sentía fuerte por primera vez en su vida.

Dos meses y dos semanas duró la preparación, el entrenamiento. Y ahora era una chica de 16 años en edad, porque seguía teniendo la apariencia juvenil de 15 años.

* * *

- Mis queridos amigos - comenzó Riley -ahora que están preparados y listos, tengo algo que informarles.

Todo el mundo espero expectante.

- Ha llegado el momento, los necesito para una importante misión - sonrió maquiavélicamente - existen otros vampiros, otros monstruos que quieren asesinarlos. - dijo tristemente.

Todos los presentes gruñeron y mostraron sus dientes. Un neófito cuyo nombre Bree no conocía, empezó a luchar con otro. Algo rutinario.

- Exacto - siguió Riley ignorándolos - no lo podemos permitir, pero si podemos acabar con ellos.

Todos asintieron.

- Son muy raros, sus ojos son amarillos y les gusta asesinar neófitos. Por esto lo he reunido. Pero encontré la solución, ¡vamos a su ciudad y destruyámoslos! - exclamó.- En esa ciudad, hay deliciosa sangre y para todos. Será "pan comido" - continuo repitiendo las mismas palabras de su amada - por cierto, miren esto- dijo y nos tiró desde un malogrado maletín un poco de ropa de chica.

La ropa cayó dispersada por el lugar, Bree se encantó con el olor que emanaba la deliciosa ropa, y no era la única. Su olor era increíble, tan exquisito.

Bree tomó en sus manos una blusa roja y empezó a olisquearla, pegándola más y más a su nariz, impregnándose del placentero aroma.

- ¿Delicioso no? - susurró Riley.

Todos asintieron con al unísono.

- Es de una jovencita, encontraremos a esos vampiros gracias a ella. - calló y luego habló con misterio - será para el primero que la tomé.

Ninguno de los neófitos necesito más motivación que esa.

_**

* * *

**_

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_Uff, ¡he terminado por ahora! , enserio creí que nunca terminaría. Esta es la primera parte.. publiko la otra dentro de unos dias_

_Queria agregar una foto de Bree; bueno, en realidad es de **Jodelle ferland, **la actriz que da vida al personaje de Bree. _

_Aqui está: _h t t p : / / s t a t I c . t h e h o l l y w o o d g o s s I p . c o m / I m a g e s / g a l l e r y / j o d e l l e - f e r l a n d - p i c . j p g

_Junten los espacios n.n_

_Bye. Mariita Cullen Swansea._


	5. La historia de Bree II parte

_**Disclimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga Crepúsculo. Los demás, si es que hay nuevos, son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

_**NOTAS PRINCIPALES:**_

_Emm.. La Segunda Parte :D_

_Mil Graciiass X Leerr!! Aw..:P_

* * *

En la fría ciudad de Forks Washington, Bree comprendió que ya había llegado la hora para poner a prueba su entrenamiento. En sus manos todavía aferraba la blusa roja, encantándose con el olor.

Cerca del lugar en el cual lucharían, se sintió de nuevo el profundo olor, tan fuerte y tan atractivo. "El olor de la chica", comprendió después de unos instantes.

- Ella ha estado aquí - exclamó emocionada una mujer alta que fue la primera a la cual convirtieron. - ¡puedo sentir su sangre!, la siento ya en mi boca. Esa chica será mía.

- ¡No!, ¡estúpida! - le reclamó Sara Dophing - Ella será para mí. ¡No te entrometas!

-¡Cállate! - gritó la mujer - si no quieres que te ponga las manos encima.

- Eso lo quiero ver - vociferó Sara.

Ambas se enfrascaron en una pelea, Bree había peleado cientos de veces con Sara. Era parte de su temperamento de neófita, según había dicho Riley, pero siempre era una lucha limpia. Y quedaban como "amigas", porque la chica le agradaba.

Pero esta vez sí que era diferente, todos los demás observaron la pelea inquisitivos, sus dientes se rasgaban la piel y de vez en cuando algunos aullidos.

Riley les indicó que se fueran, Bree se sintió mal por dejarlas allí matándose, pero la chica del aroma delicioso estaba cerca.

No titubeó en seguir andando.

- Tenemos que dividirnos - urgió la mujer de cabello rojo al llegar a una parte desguarnecida del bosque- ellos están aquí.

- Si - coincidió Riley - es mejor así, los atraparemos, se sorprenderán por nuestra cantidad. Tenemos la batalla ganada.

Fue una división equitativa, en el grupo de Bree estaba su amiga Amanda y Thomas, el apuesto chico.

El otro grupo cruzó por la otra parte del bosque.

- ¿Riley, a dónde vas? - inquirió Kenny.

- Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mi amiga - dijo tomándole la mano a la pelirroja. - prometo que no me demorare mucho. Volveré - juró.

-¿Será rápido cierto Victoria? - dijo casi riendo.

Ella soltó una risotada - oh, mi querido Riley, mientras más lento mejor. Deseo el dulce sabor de la venganza y de la…sangre.

* * *

"El momento había llegado" - pensó Bree. Ella los veía acercarse… más y más cerca.

Sólo unos cuantos metros más.

Eran pocos… los superaban en número… pero… había una seguridad en ellos, Bree comenzó a dudar.

No discutió mucho es mirar sus expresiones, sólo notó sus ojos amarillos. Eran _esos_. Los raros.

Charles fue el primero en abalanzarse, Kenny lo imitó.

En ese momento, Bree liberó todo su ferocidad y se lanzó contra un vampiro rubio, un muchacho. Ella impactó fuertemente, y este cayó al suelo, pero un segundo después con un movimiento casi imperceptible se lanzó hacia su costado astillándole el pecho. Bree soltó un gruñido.

Otro chico de piel dura se lanzó hacia una vampira rara de cabello negro y corto. Y esta con una sola maniobra logró voltearse y partirlo por la mitad.

Bree sintió miedo y se dispuso atacar, rápido, cómo hacía con sus amigos.

Pero este vampiro era más fuerte, ella trató de esquivarlo pero sólo logró que la atizara contra el piso. Bree logró observar miles de cicatrices en sus brazos y en su cuerpo. Mordeduras de vampiro. ¡El sí que sabía de luchas!

Aprovechando la distracción, él corrió hacia ella, pero sin saber cómo pudo lo esquivó.

La escurridiza muchacha, también logró lanzar un rápido movimiento en contra de otra vampira.

Ella trataba de dar lo máximo posible, pero es que no estaba preparada para una lucha tan… desigual. ¿Y su entrenamiento?, como era posible que fueran tan diestros.

Pedazos de cuerpo volaban a su alrededor, un brazo, una pierna. Aullidos por parte de sus compañeros. Bree repartió miles de golpes y mordidas, sin mirar quien las recibía, incluso golpeó a Thomas y a Amanda.

Una vampira de cabello color castaño y ojos amarillos notó como consiguió escapar de el chico rubio, entonces se lanzó hacia ella. Tratando de partirle un brazo.

Bree quería salir huyendo, no le importaba Riley, no importaba nada. Ahora iba a morir. Esta lucha no era nada fácil.

Se las arregló para quedarse hasta el final. Esquivaba, golpeaba de vez en cuando. Una patada, rebotó en el cuerpo de la vampira que la atacaba y ésta cayó al piso. Bree aprovechó para alejarse como una bala. Pero la vampira de cabello color castaño, la aferró.

También se lanzó hacia la chica de cabello corto, tratando de clavar sus dientes en su cuello y arrancarle la cabeza, parecía muy frágil. Pero en el momento en que sus dientes iban a rozar su cuello, el vampiro rubio se atravesó y la mordida de Bree aterrizó en su brazo derecho.

Como un rayo, seguía evadiendo y repartiendo golpes a lo desequilibrado, en ese momento vio que había quedado ella, sólo ella.

Soltó un sollozo al reconocer la cabeza de Thomas Finley, cerca a su pierna.

Aprovechando su distracción, la vampira de cabello corto, le atizó una patada en el vientre. Soltó un quejido, y cayó de nuevo. Nunca podría ganar, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Finalmente, decidió que no lucharía más, cuando observó a un "vampiro de los raros" tomando a Rudy entre sus manos y partiéndole la cabeza. Luego, comenzó a desmembrarlo. El vampiro era realmente gigante, fuerte y sus brazos aplastaban cada parte de su antiguo amigo.

- ¡Me rindo! - consiguió gritar. - ¡Me rindo, me rindo!

La chica volvió a agazaparse para lanzar otro golpe pero un hombre rubio la detuvo - espera Alice, se ha rendido.

Alice se incorporó, pero seguía cautelosa.

-¡Me rindo! - volvió a vociferar Bree.

Empezó a observar con exactitud, habían 6 vampiros con ella, El hombre rubio; la chica de apariencia frágil, la de cabellos cortos - Alice; la otra vampira de cabello castaño - la que no paraba de atacarla; una rubia radiante, apoyada en el vampiro gigante, el de los brazos musculosos y por último estaba "él", el chico de las cicatrices.

- ¿Que te sucede Carlisle? - inquirió el chico rubio lleno de cicatrices, alterado -¿no ves que es una neófita? Una enloquecida, una renacida descontrolada. No podemos dejar que se vaya así como así.

- Jasper, podemos encargarnos de ella. Tal vez, aprenda nuestra dieta. No es necesario que una vida inocente se pierda. No lo puedo permitir. Se rindió.

Luego le dirigió la mirada - escúchame neófita, no te haremos nada si te rindes y prometes dejar de luchar.

Bree se tendió en el piso y levantó las manos, esperando que sintieran compasión de ella y la dejaran huir.

Quieta, sentada, procuró quedarse inmóvil. Mientras los otros vampiros encendían fuego y empezaban a quemar a sus amigos. A los otros neófitos. Jasper no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se aproximo hacia ella y se puso cautelosamente, lo más carca posible. Un humo violáceo se extendió por el claro y todo permaneció en silencio.

De pronto, otro muchacho apareció, uno atractivo, su cara se asemejaba a su antiguo amigo Thomas. Y su cabello era del mismo color.

Llevaba consigo, ¡a la chica!, que yacía tumbada en sus brazos. Desmayada.

Bree sintió como sus instintos empezaban agudizarse, sintió la necesidad de sangre. Y ¡es que la sangre de esa chica!, se le hacía agua la boca con sólo oír su pulso. Quiso saltar sobre ella, calmar su sed, apagar la quemazón de su garganta de una buena vez.

Pero se había rendido y esta chica era amiga de los vampiros raros, por lo que trató de entrelazarse las piernas con sus pequeños bracitos, se abrazó hasta quedar en posición fetal, se apretó las piernas intentando contenerse. Era casi en vano. No tenía suficiente control.

Entonces, la miró, posó sus ardientes ojos rojos en _ella_, la causante de todo este embrollo. Por esa estúpida y simple humana, había acabado su vida. Y la de muchas personas… pero se había rendido y no podía actuar contra ella. La impotencia la consumía.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le paso a Bella? - dijo Alice.

_Bella. - _pensó Bree._ Bella. _Al oír su nombre, sintió la ponzoña en su garganta.

- Se desmayó al enterarse lo de Jacob. Estoy preocupado. Lleva así cinco minutos, Carlisle.

—Recobrará el sentido cuando esté preparada, Edward —dijo el rubio—. Hoy ha tenido que pasar las de Caín. Dejemos que la mente se proteja.

La chica seguía inconsciente. Bree se preguntó que le había sucedido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Alice? — dijo el joven impaciente.

—Otros cinco minutos —dijo la chica de cabello corto—. Bella abrirá los ojos dentro de treinta y siete segundos. No tengo duda alguna de que ya nos escucha.

—Bella, cielo, ¿me oyes? —Dijo la vampira de cabello castaño, la que quiso aplastar a Bree—. Ya estás a salvo, cariño.

¡Dios!, y es que le seguía ardiendo, mientras _Bella_ dormía plácidamente.

—Vivirá, Bella. Jacob Black se está recuperando mientras hablo. Se va a poner bien. - dijo el muchacho, Edward. - Bella.- Emitió un suspiro y la besó ¡en los labios!

Que disparate tan tremendo estaba ocurriendo, nada tenía sentido para Bree.

—Edward —murmuró _Bella_.

—Sí, estoy aquí. - dijo Edward.

—¿Está bien Jacob?

—Sí —

—Le examiné yo mismo —dijo el rubio, Carlisle—. Su vida no corre peligro. Sana a una velocidad increíble, aunque sus heridas eran lo bastante graves como para que hubiera necesitado varios días para volver a la normalidad, aun cuando se mantuviera constante el ritmo de sanación. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarle en cuanto hayamos terminado aquí. Sam intenta hacerle volver a su forma humana para que resulte más fácil tratarle —se rio quedamente—. Nunca he ido a una facultad de Veterinaria.

Ella no entendió ni una cosa de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —inquirió Bella—. ¿Qué gravedad revisten las heridas de Jake?

—Había otro lobo en apuros...

—Leah —apuntó ella.

—Sí. La apartó del camino del neófito, pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y el converso le astilló la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo.

La chica tembló.

—Sam y Paul acudieron a tiempo. Ya estaba mucho mejor cuando le llevaban de regreso a La Push.

—Pero ¿se va a recuperar del todo?

—Sí, Bella. No sufrirá daños permanentes.

—Tres minutos —dijo Alice.

Se puso en sus pies débilmente. Y examinó todo con exactitud.

Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando se encontró con mi enloquecida mirada.

Edward le explicó —Se rindió, Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Sólo a Carlisle se le ocurriría aceptar la oferta. Jasper no lo aprueba.

—¿Le pasa algo a Jasper? — preguntó Bella suavemente.

—Está bien, pero le escuece el veneno.

—¿Le han mordido?

—Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice no tenía nada que hacer, ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie.

Ahora que recordaba, Bree lo había mordido.

El dolor se iba aumentando, cada vez más y más. Su corazón seguía latiendo vigorosamente, podría imaginarse su sabor. La idea la hacía retorcerse del dolor.

—Tontorrón sobreprotector. - dijo Alice.

Bree soltó un aullido, quería renunciar, quería morderla de una vez por todas. Sólo probar su sangre.

Jasper le gruñó y se echó hacia atrás, ese chico en verdad la asustaba, La hacía sentirse insegura, resignada e intentando controlarse introdujo con fiereza sus uñas en la tierra y movió frenéticamente la cabeza. No podía aguantar un segundo más, era incluso más doloroso que la transformación.

Jasper siguió acercándose y Bree seguía retorciéndose.

Bajó la cabeza y contempló la tierra, empezó a soltar pequeño y gemidos de angustia y desespero.

Escuchó la voz de Carlisle —¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita? - le preguntó -No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.

¿ Es que no se daba cuenta del increíble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, ¡deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa maldita humana!

—¿Cómo pueden soportarlo? —gritó Bree sin poder controlar su tono de voz—. _La quiero_. - dije fijando mi mirada desesperada en la humana, en _Bella_.

Volvió a aferrarse al suelo, contemplar a la chica, definitivamente no era una buena idea.

—Contrólate —dijo Carlisle duramente—. Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora.

_¡No!, nada puede salvarme _- pensó. - _nada, me salva de mi misma. _Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a quejarse.

— ¿No deberíamos alejarnos de ella? - comenzó Bella.

_¡Qué buena idea!_ - pensó Bree con sarcasmo - _¿por qué no lo había pensado antes, esa maldita? Lárguense._

—Tenemos que permanecer aquí —le susurró su novio, el atractivo—. Ellos están a punto de entrar en el claro por el lado norte.

El pulso de Bella aumentó, haciendo la agonía más insoportable, pero como tal masoquista, Bree siguió observándola enfebrecida.

Le sostuvo la mirada. Quería matarla, quería que dejara de existir. La siguió observando, su contacto visual era enloquecedor, Bree se imagino probando su sangre, sus dientes cortando su cuello. La sangre deslizándose por su garganta…

Bella sólo la miraba desconcertada.

-Aja - escuchó una voz extraña, aburrida e infantil. De niña.

—Bienvenida, Jane — dijo el muchacho parecido Thomas, el demente que besaba a la humana. Edward-

Bree seguía tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de controlar el deseo, para sobrevivir.

Todavía podía oler ese asqueroso humo que expulsaba la hoguera, donde los vampiros habían quemado a los neófitos.

—No lo comprendo — exclamó la niña, aburrida.

—Se ha rendido — contestó Edward

—¿Rendido? - inquirió ella con más curiosidad.

—Carlisle le dio esa opción.

—No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas —

Bree se estremeció, ¿quién rayos era ella?, ¿la mataría? ¿A qué se refería con lo de ¡"no hay opciones"!?

—Está en tus manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas. - dijo Carlisle.

—Eso es irrelevante —

—Como desees.

—Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos. - cambio de tema la chica.

—Te agradecería que le transmitierais a él los míos. - contestó Carlisle amable.

—Por supuesto, parece que hoy hicieron hecho nuestro trabajo... - dijo ella.

¿Su trabajo? ¿Acaso era su trabajo asesinar neófitos? Bree sintió mucho miedo.

- Bueno, casi todo. - continuó Jane - sólo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran?

Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

—Dieciocho, contándola a ella —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Dieciocho? — preguntó Jane, incrédula.

—Todos recién salidos del horno, ninguno estaba cualificado.

En eso si que tenía razón

— ¿Ninguno? — volvió a repetir Jane—. Entonces, ¿quién los creó?

—Se llamaba Victoria —dijo Edward, con repulsa.

— ¿Se llamaba?

Hubo un silencio, Bree se preguntó si debía voltear a mirar, pero siguió aferrándose la cabeza, tanto, que creyó que sus uñas se enterrarían como garras en su cráneo. La tal Bella seguía presente, haciendo que Bree pensara sin mucha racionalidad.

Pensó que si de pronto se comportaba, conservarían su vida y ella no tendría que sufrir más, pero la sed le estaba ganando la batalla.

—La tal Victoria... ¿Se cuenta aparte de estos dieciocho? - preguntó Jane rompiendo el hilo de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año.

Riley, ¡nunca volvió! ¡Nos engaño! - pensó Bree para sí misma.

—Veinte —. ¿Quién acabó con la creadora? - siguió Jane con el interrogatorio

—Yo —contestó Edward.

Otro silencio prolongado.

—Eh, tú, ¿cómo te llamas? - definitivamente esa dura voz era para ella.

Bree volteó la cabeza con demasiada brusquedad e identifico a Jane y a 4 vampiros adicionales, mucho más grandes. Todos cubiertos con capas grisáceas y sombrías.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Jane, no era tan niña como creía, era una jovencita, su cabello rubio y su expresión era dura y…aburrida.

Bree le lanzó una mirada enloquecida, la única que su cuerpo podía manifestar en ese momento.

Jane le sonrió dulcemente, pero después sintió una descarga, un punzón fuerte. Gritó y se revolvió en el piso, tratando de sacudirse la quemazón, Jane siguió sonriendo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —repitió.

—Bree —logró responder, con demasiado esfuerzo.

Otro punzón, Bree soltó otro quejido, ¿por qué la maltrataba?, en ese momento deseó que la hubieran partido por la mitad o asesinado uno de esos vampiros, pero este dolor, era demasiado ¿Por qué su vida era tan dolorosa? Ella que odiaba el dolor.

Se aferró al suelo y empezó a gemir, a quejarse. Esto ya era demasiado.

—Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber —la defendió Edward—. No es necesario que hagas eso.

—Ya lo sé —le respondió bruscamente.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Bree? — preguntó severamente—. ¿Eran veinte?

Bree sabía que no debía esperar mucho tiempo para responder, no quería otra descarga de dolor - Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé! - dijo crispada, con miedo de que su ignorancia la llevara a la perdición - Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino... - no pudo decir más. Su boca estaba ardiendo.

—Y esa tal Victoria... ¿Fue ella quien os creó?

—Y yo qué sé —comenzó a temblar—. Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada... Estaba oscuro y dolía — se estremeció—. Él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros... - confesó Bree sinceramente. Tratando de no olvidarse de ningún detalle.

—Hablame de Riley ¿Por qué les trajo aquí?

_Genial, ¿Ahora soy yo la criminal?, ¿me vas a interrogar a mí? ¡Yo no sé nada idiota!, ¿por qué no acabas con esto y me asesinas de una vez?_ - pensó Bree exasperada.

—Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos, según él, iba a ser "pan comido". Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran.

Calló unos segundos, recordando.

Nos dio su olor — apuntó a _Bella_—. Dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella sería para el primero que la tomara.

¡Ojala la hubiese tomado ella!, ahora estaría muy lejos de aquí. Satisfecha.

—Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad — dijo Jane.

Bree asintió en total acuerdo, quizás no le haría más daño si se pusiera de su lado.

—No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos —soltó un sollozo acordándose de la cabeza de Thomas Finley, y de cómo el grandote había masacrado al "invencible" Rudy—. Tenía miedo y quería salir pitando. Ese de ahí, dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar. - dijo señalando a Carlisle

—Aja, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita, quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias.

Bree la miró, no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando. Ella no había roto ninguna regla. Ni siquiera sabía que existían reglas, ni cuales eran, Riley sólo le había dicho instrucciones. Tal vez erradas, ella le había creído todo.

— ¿Están seguros de haber acabado con todos? ¿Dónde están los otros?

—También nosotros nos dividimos. - le aseguró Carlisle.

—No he de ocultar que estoy impresionada, jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud. ¿Saben qué hay detrás del mismo? Parece un comportamiento muy extremo, máxime si consideramos el modo en que vivís aquí. ¿Por qué la muchacha es la clave?

—Victoria guardaba rencor a Bella — le dijo Edward.

De súbito, Jane soltó una risotada, Bree se desconcertó.

—Esto parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie —

— ¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso? —le dijo con desdén.

Jane se rio nuevamente, disfrutando del momento.

—Sólo era una prueba. Al parecer, no sufre daño alguno.

—Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro!, no estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido. - dijo claramente inconforme.

—Sí y eso que estabas muy cerca. Es una verdadera lástima que no llegaras media hora antes. Quizás entonces podríais haber realizado tu trabajo al completo. - soltó Edward.

—Sí. Qué pena que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿verdad?

Bree esperó expectante, ella oyó la conversación, sin tener el menos atisbo de sentido. De pronto, Jane la miró y su mirada ya no era dulce ni divertida. Era aburrida y… dura.

— ¿Félix? —

—Espera — dijo Edward.

Bree comenzó a temblar, temiendo lo siguiente.

—Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía.

—Por descontado — añadió Carlisle—. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.

Un destello de esperanza inundó a la pobre neófita, que esperó expectante la respuesta de Jane.

—No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades —dijo con voz cortante, quebrantando la esperanza de Bree—. Es malo para nuestra reputación, lo cual me recuerda, cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.

—Se ha fijado la fecha — sonrió Alice, la del cabello corto—. Quizá vayamos a visitarlos dentro de unos pocos meses.

—Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle... Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima...

Carlisle asintió.

—Encárgate de eso, Félix, que quiero volver a casa. - dijo y con la cabeza señaló a Bree.

Esas palabras fueron como una condena de muerte para la destrozada Bree, que suspiro resignada.

Un vampiro grande y tosco se acercó hacia ella. Y la tomó en sus brazos, sin decir más clavó sus dientes en ella. Bree gritó lo más fuerte posible, al sentir el horrible punzón, como un cuchillo atravesando o despellejando la piel humana su voz aguda resonó en el claro, todo acababa aquí y ahora.

Los dientes rozaron su cuello y su cabeza se desconectó de su cuerpo.

Por fin la agonía había terminado.


	6. La Historia de Huilen, Pire y Nahuel

_Hoola a Todos!_

_Seke me he demorado bastante en subir... peroo el colegio... las tareas... no tnerr internet... todo eso... Me ha dejado muy ocupada._

_Lamento no haber subido antes...pero la buena noticia! xD_

_Aqui les dejo la historia de Huilen..y Nahuel.... _

_Agradesco muchoo la comprension y su aceptacion...._

* * *

**HUILEN POV**

- Huilen - me llamó mi padre con urgencia - ¡corre a traer a la anciana Mapuche, tu madre ya va a dar a luz!

Con todas mis fuerzas moví mis piernecitas hasta la choza de la anciana Zabail.

- Señora - solicité con débil voz, haciendo que la anciana que tejía se volteara hacia mí.

- Huilen - sonrió - ¿que necesitas pequeña?

- Es que mi madre ya va a tener al bebe que está en su panza - articulé entre jadeos-.

- ¡Ah! - se alarmó - ¡porque no lo habías dicho antes! - y dejando a un lado su oficio se fue a nuestra chocita. Recobré el aliento y la imité.

Desde la salita de nuestra cabaña se oían los gemidos y quejidos de mi madre y los ánimos que le infundía la anciana para que "pujara"; mi padre estaba angustiado e impaciente. Con delicadeza tome su mano entre mis pequeños deditos, el me sonrió. Estuvimos allí por un poco más de tiempo hasta que Zabail nos llamó.

- ¡Es una niña y es hermosa! - vociferaba con júbilo la anciana cuando mi padre y yo entramos al cuarto.

Mi madre estaba tumbada sobre su cama medio inconsciente, y mi padre se precipitó para tomar a la bebe en sus brazos.

- ¡Papi quiero ver a la bebé! - le rogué. Pero el parecía encantado, embelesado observándola.

Finalmente, se agachó para que yo pudiera verla, y al mirarla me sobrecogí por su hermosura

¡Era tan bella!, su cabello era fino y dorado como el oro, sus ojos cerúleos estaban abiertos a pesar de ser una recién nacida, las grandes pestañas contrastaban con el azul de sus ojos, ¡y su piel! ¡Su piel era tan blanca! Tan nívea y tan resplandeciente.

- Es un milagro - canturreaba la vieja - ¡una nueva bendición a los mapuches!

Mi madre que había despertado- tal vez por el lloriqueo del ángel o por los gritos de la anciana- pidió verla y mi padre se la acercó.

- ¡Es preciosa! - susurró al verla - su piel es muy blanca.

Mi padre asintió contento.

- Pire - susurró mi progenitora - se llamará Pire, porque es tan blanca como la nieve de las montañas.

* * *

-Pire, hermana ¿a dónde vas tan tarde? -inquirí.

Sonrió - Iré a traer unas frutas del bosque, volveré pronto, no te afanes por mí.

- No señorita,- protesté - si vas iremos las dos.

- Huilen, ¡ya soy grande!, y conozco muy bien el camino, necesitamos esas frutas para mañana.

- Ni tan grande, eres una jovencita apenas, además se acerca la noche, peligros asechan - susurre intentando asustarla.

- No me da miedo - dijo con orgullo en la voz.

Suspire - si no vuelves pronto le diré a mamá.

- De acuerdo - contestó y se marchó dándome la espalda.

Su trenza de oro, se agitaba cuando corría por el sendero, temí por ella.

La esperé hasta media noche y Pire no llegaba, ¿por qué le hice caso y la dejé ir sola? ¿Por qué no la habré seguido?

* * *

- Huilen - susurró una voz delicada.

- ¡Pire! - casi grite -¿dónde estabas? Prometiste que no ibas a tardar.

- Lo siento - se disculpó - es que me entretuve con tantas frutas.

- ¿Ah sí?, y ¿dónde están las frutas?

Su semblante se alteró al notar que ya no llevaba ninguna canasta.

- Las he perdido.

- ¡No me mientas! - la reprendí - explícame porque razón estás tan golpeada.

-¿golpeada? - se alarmó.

- ¿Es que no vez lo lastimada que estas, esos cardenales en tu cuerpo?

- No son nada.- contestó y se fue a su aposento dejándome sola.

- Pire, ¿qué sucede? - le pregunté al sorprenderla llegar tarde por la noche.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? - me reclamó.

- Eso no interesa, te estado espiando estas noches y has llegado tarde siempre.

Se quedó callada mirando al piso.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Que te golpeo el cuerpo?

- Nada, Huilen, déjame en paz.

- Explícame ya lo que sucede - la tomé duro por su débil brazo de jovencita.

Guardó silencio

- No me creerías si te lo confieso - al fin dijo.

- ¡Dilo ya!

- No se lo digas a nadie, es que ¡he recibido una bendición, un milagro! - susurró repentinamente animada.

-¿Una bendición? - inquirí con desconfianza.

- ¡Sí!, una bendición del cielo - siguió - un ángel me visita cada noche.

- ¿Un ángel? - titubee con espanto.

- ¡Así mismo Huilen!, un ángel que me ama y duerme conmigo.

- ¡¡Pire!!! - vociferé aterrada - ¡es un demonio!¡Has sido encantada!

- No, es un ángel que me ama. - insistió.

- No, no no Pire, es el Libishomen, el de las leyendas. Aléjalo de ti.

- No puedo, ¡no puedo! - sollozó alarmada.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

- No puedo Huilen, lo amo demasiado y él me ama a mí, ¡me lo ha dicho!, - dijo en llanto - nuestro amor crece en mi vientre - sonrió dulcemente - estoy embarazada.

Horrorizada tomé sus débiles brazos y noté su contextura más delgada de lo normal, decaída, enferma.- ¡Estas pérdida! -sollocé.

- No, puedo solucionarlo te lo aseguro - insistió - iré donde mi ángel, el me ayudará, acompáñame.- me rogó.- No le digas a mi padre, si se entera me matará y a mi bebé conmigo, no lo puedo permitir. - lloró. Al menos en eso tenía razón, a mi padre no le importaría destruir su vida, si destruía al monstruo. Con lo supersticioso que suele ser.

- Te acompañare Pire - juré - debemos irnos ya.

Asintió y tomamos nuestras cosas y huimos de la choza.

* * *

- Aquí es el lugar - me señaló cuando llegamos a una parte del bosque.

- ¿Y tu ángel? - le pregunté irónicamente.

- No ha llegado - suspiró - aún. Hay que esperar a que se haga de noche, entontes como por milagro aparece.

Me asusté -Pire, temo por tu vida.

- No lo hagas, yo estoy bien.

Esperamos hasta la noche, sin embargo su "ángel" no llegó.

- Debe ser que hoy estaba muy ocupado - lo excusó Pire.

Tampoco vino al siguiente día, ni al siguiente, ni después del siguiente.

* * *

- Pire te abandonó, admítelo ya - la hice entrar en razón.

- No es posible - susurraba ella negando frenéticamente su cabeza.

- ¡Por Dios! Mira como estas de acabada, ¡morirás Pire!

- No tengo más fuerzas para cazar - me explicó - me siento muy débil.

- ¡Ese demonio que llevas adentro te está matando!

Ignoró mi comentario - ¿Podrías cazar por mi? - me pidió frotando su vientre. Su barriga había crecido en exceso, como si llevara 6 meses en vez de medio mes de embarazo, y sus extremidades cada vez más débiles, más delgadas. Cada vez más deteriorada.

- Ya vengo, iré a cazar - tomé mi lanza y me dirigí al bosque.

Ella asintió. Después de todo, no comía mas frutas, no le apetecían, las devolvía, el demonio le imposibilitaba comer como antes.

Volví media hora más tarde con un pequeño cabrito, ella reaccionó y presa del hambre comió al animal crudo y se bebió toda su sangre, horrorizada me pregunté en qué clase de criatura se estaba convirtiendo, mi bella hermana.

Así fue de ahora en adelante, siempre comía las presas así, sin asco, como si fuera un depredador.

* * *

- Cuando el monstruo nazca lo mataré - le dije.

Esperé que asintiera con solemnidad pero en vez de eso rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada - ¡¡No!! No lo puedo permitir, mi hijo, mi angelito, no lo puedes matar.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, hermana así te salvarás - le insistí.

-¡No!, mi Nahuel, mi Nahuel - sollozaba.

- ¿Tu...Na - huel? - escudriñé.

- Si, así se llamará, Nahuel, tan fuerte como el gran felino de la selva.

En eso también tenía razón, era realmente fuerte la cosa que crecía en su interior, demasiado fuerte para ser exacta. Cuando la golpeaba, hacía un moretón en su blanca piel.

Más tarde, dentro de algunas semanas, tuve que cuidarla al máximo, porque ¡el monstruo le había roto los huesos! Y la hacía estremecer.

Poco se quejaba aunque yo sabía que estaba viviendo un verdadero martirio, me dolía hasta el fondo no poder aliviar su dolor con nada, estábamos solas en la mitad de un bosque y ella con un monstruo dentro que la devoraba.

Mas sin embargo, ella lo amaba, lo adoraba con exagerada devoción.

- Mi bebé - canturreaba - será tan bello, como su padre, como mi ángel.

* * *

Me encontraba en el bosque, tratando de dar caza a un borrego cuando escuche un quejido horrible, un grito que helo mi cuerpo - Pire -. Pensé.

Como un rayo me dirigí lo más rápido que pude dejando al borrego medio muerto y ahí la encontré.

Retorciéndose en la hierba, llena de sangre y gritando de dolor, ¡que visión más horrible!, mi hermana logro reconocerme y me habló.

- ¡¡Huilen! Oh! Huilen, me muero, ¡me muero!

- Shh calma, ya verás que te vas a salvar.

- No Huilen, ¡no aguanto más, me estoy muriendo!

Le di a beber un brebaje pero no funciono, por su boca salían borbotones de sangre y su vientre se rasgó.

- ¡¡Ah!!! - soltó otro grito terrorífico.

- ¡Pire!

- Hermana, cuídalo, ¡cuídalo por mí!.- dijo y otro chasquido, sus huesos.

- No, no Pire. No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Huilen! Te ruego, hazte cargo de Nahuel, ¡es mi hijo!

- Esta bien - le dije tratando de que creyera en mí, pero ella notó que le mentía.

- Hablo enserio, prométemelo, ¡júramelo!.

Suspire y accedí - te lo juro.

El bebé seguía rasgándola, rompiéndola.

Era en vano todo lo que hacía, mi hermana moría, ¡Pire!

- ¡Cuídalo, cuídalo! - seguía rogando.

- Si, si - le susurraba yo.

Un último quejido bramo de su boca, y la sangre ahogó su llanto, Pire expiró su último aliento y murió.

- ¡¡Pire!! - alcé mi cabeza hacia el cielo y grite de dolor.

Con consternación me acerqué hasta su vientre, para recoger al niño.

Me sorprendió que fuera tan grande, tan desarrollado para ser un recién nacido. ¡Era tan hermoso!, incluso más que su madre.

Acerqué mis brazos tratando de alzarlo, pero el niño abrió su boca y me mostró sus dientes, me asusté muchísimo, retrocedí pero él me mordió una pierna.

-Me ha mordido- articulé - el monstruo me mordió.

Estaba frita, me alejé lo más que pude de él, pero fue en vano, su mordida me ardía me dolía demasiado.

Dando tumbos, esperé morir en la selva, pero el dolor - la quemazón- aumentó, era muy caliente.

Un ardor recorría mi cuerpo, me tumbé en el piso, retorciéndome, asemejándome a Pire, tal vez ella también sintió lo mismo.

Sentía mi pulso ardiente, el calor luchaba contra mi respiración, grité, lloré, chillé por horas y horas, y el dolor no se iba.

¡Crecía Más!, ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo, estaba todo oscuro, ¡tan rojo!

Era peor de lo que sentí alguna vez.

Después recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y se elevó más, creí que iba a morir, pero me sentía más viva. La tortura seguía, sentía pasar las horas, pasaban días, para mí eran como milenios.

De pronto, empecé a sentirme más consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me sentía más fuerte, ¡mucho mas fuerte!, comencé a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, el dolor no bajaba, no descendía, pero podía sentir, podía oír el ruido del bosque, el sonido de los pajaritos sacudiendo sus alas, los lengüetazos que daba algún animal bebiendo, y por sobre todo un corazón latiente cerca a mí.

Horas más tarde, el dolor no cambio. ¿Es que nunca iba a terminar?

Casi podía soportarlo pero me ardía aun más la garganta, ¡como dolía!, la sentía seca, sedienta y ..¡Oh oh!.

El fuego en mi corazón se hizo más fuerte, era como si hubiera un combate entre el fuego y mi pobre corazón.

Sentí como todo el ardor se iba de mi cuerpo y se centraba en mi corazón.

Descansé por un lado, porque mis manos y mis piernas se veían libres, pero dolía mi pecho, oía mis pulsos mucho mas acelerados… más y más.

Otro quejido salió de mi boca.

El fuego se concentraba en mi órgano y mi corazón iba perdiendo… De pronto mi pulso se fue debilitando, más débil, y el fuego creció.

Mi corazón se trabó y no latió una vez más.

Debí morir, pero me sentía más viva que nunca y ¡oh sorpresa! Ya no sentía dolor, recobré el control de todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me había sucedido?

Otro pulso, otra respiración cerca a mí, ¡la había olvidado por completo!

Interesada abrí los ojos y me levanté de un salto, miré a todos lados y me encontré con el niño, ¡con Nahuel!

Durmiendo junto a mí.

* * *

_Con todo corazón agradezco que la hayan leido!_

_esperoo les haya gustado... ahora_

_que historia quisieran leer proximamente.... La de Sam o..... ¿lguna otra?_

_espero ansiosamente sus reviewss y sugenrencias xd_

_BYE... Cuidense._

_Att:_

_Mariia Culen Swansea_


	7. La historia de Sam Uley I parte

_Hola! Muy Buenas Tardes! XDXD_

_Hoy como siempre… les traigo una nueva historia no contada. Esta vez es la de Sam Uley. Su conversión, su imprimación…. Blablablá whatever xD… tendrán que leer :) …._

_Espero les guste…! Agradezco mucho que lean mis historias o.o Y sobre todo gracias por sus reviews! __me encantan… así queee no paren XD_

_Otra vez gracias a Gina porque me ayuda y es genial __y a Mayra por la idea de la historia de Sam (¡te lo agradezco niña creativa! ;) …. Norma.. me agrada mucho que leas mis historias… N Cullen! Me encantan tus reviewss…. Trendy.. Karen sofy ofy… flor…lince xD __etc!_

_Quería agregar también que no se cómo perciban esta historia…ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre licántropos, así que no soy tan experta en esa especie xD… y como no hay muchos detalles, excepto el contenido de los libros, respecto a su imprimación… conversión y demás… me di el lujo de agregar cosas! Espero gusten…_

_En cuanto a las historia de Bree… debo decir que me llevé una gran sorpresa, al enterarme que Stephenie Meyer publicaría un libro sobre ella (La segunda corta vida de Bree Tanner) nunca pensé que ella también quisiera hacerla… ese día estuve eufórica xD, lamentablemente (o afortunadamente xD) yo ya tenía mi historia publicada…por lo tanto no me hago responsable de los muchísimos cambios que mi loca imaginación haya creado, de cómo los escribió la grandiosa S Meyer _

_¡Sin Más Intervención… os dejo la historia de Sam Uley!_

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

_Estaba confundido. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, su padre no siempre había sido un buen ejemplo, era cierto que bebía y a veces no traía comida. Pero nunca los había dejado solos._

_Sin embargo, ahora parecía que el asunto fuese a cambiar. Últimamente Lo observaba llegar cansado, con esas horribles ojeras y sus ojos dilatados. Se quejaba, de lo duro que era sostener a una familia._

_Pero hoy era totalmente diferente a los anteriores días. Ahora no se estaba quejando, estaba gritando._

_Su madre respondió con un reclamo, y Sam comprendió que ya era hora de encerrarse en su habitación. Esto nunca había pasado. _

_Subió con prisa las escaleras y trancó duro la puerta. Aferró la almohada a su cara, evitando pensar en lo que podría suceder, aun que el confiaba que nada malo sucedería. No a él._

_Aun podía oír las voces subidas de tono de sus padres que se enfrascaban en una ruda conversación._

_- ¡Pero esto no es tan fácil, mujer! Hago todo lo que puedo - vociferaba su padre._

_- ¡Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil!, Joshua, Sólo te digo que prestes un poco de atención al pequeño Sam, has cambiado y sé que me engañas._

_- ¡Que no te estoy engañando! Sácate esas ideas locas de la mente_

_- Entonces, explícame ¿por qué estas tan descuidado?, ya ni comida traes, ¿crees que es muy lindo observar como nuestro hogar se destruye? ¿Observar al pobre Sam deprimirse y tener que decirle: hoy no hay comida, cariño. Tal vez mañana. - ahora su madre estaba gritando._

_Sam sólo aferró con más fuerza la almohada. Quiso pensar en alguna trivialidad, tratando de ignorar las imponentes voces secuenciales._

_Se incorporó y observó por la ventana, contemplando el caer de los copos de nieve rápidamente, su vertiginoso deslizar por el aire y el sonido sordo de su aguda caída. _

_No obstante, no era nada viable poder ignorar una discusión familiar._

_- ¿Sabes qué? - gritó su padre con voz de trueno haciéndolo casi temblar - ¡No soporto esto más, es demasiada presión! ¡Me largo!_

_Su madre soltó un aullido que helaba la sangre en las venas - ¡No! ¡No puedes hacernos esto a mí ni a Sam!_

_- Claro que puedo, y lo siento mucho por el niño pero no te soporto, ni tener que estar trabajando y matándome como un burro, por una desagradecida como tú._

_Se hizo un silencio aterrador._

_Los segundos pasaron y no pudo resistirlo más .Sam abrió la puerta y bajó a trompicones por las escaleras._

_Su madre se encontraba plantada en el suelo de la modesta sala, llorando. Su cabello melado estaba alborotado y sudoroso. Se le había adherido en su cara de porcelana, mientras se trataba de tranquilizar. A intervalos irregulares daba pequeñas convulsas y se aferraba fuerte, sosteniéndose de desmoronarse._

_Sam exhaló un suspiro ahogado y sin perder un segundo se arrojó hacia ella, con suma dulzura la abrazó. - Madre, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que saldremos adelante._

_Su madre solo le dirigió una mirada compasiva y lo abrazó con fuerza y aprobación._

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Hacía mucho tiempo desde aquella conversación.

El tiempo había pasado y se había encargado de borrar todas las heridas y recuerdos. Sam había salido adelante con su madre y ahora era un hombre, hecho y derecho.

En realidad, siempre lo había sido, era independiente y laborioso.

Su madre, dulce y afable con él. Era su gran motivación a seguir luchando cada día.

Claramente, Ella y su Leah.

_Leah,_ la chica que más amaba, su adoración. Sus sueños hechos realidad.

Llevaban saliendo más de 3 años y su relación iba viento en popa. Parecía que con cada día que pasaba, se adoraban más. Ella era todo lo que el necesitaba, era la chica más hermosa y perfecta que había visto y, mejor aún le pertenecía.

- Cariño - saludó Leah con la mano al verlo llegar - ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? - preguntó y luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Muy bien - respondió bajándose de la moto - hoy hubo mucho por hacer, estoy rendido - suspiro y se dispuso a guardarla en el garaje de su casa.

Después de salir del instituto, con un poco de suerte, había conseguido un empleo de mensajero, le ayudaba a salir adelante y con esto sostenía a su madre. Por su ardua vida, tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a trabajos, había sido carpintero, mecánico,

Leah no trabajaba, su padre y su madre la mantenían. Ella esperaba asistir a la universidad pronto.

- Si estas rendido - sonrió ella dulcemente - permíteme darte un buen masaje.

Sam asintió y entró a su casa acompañado del amor de su vida.

* * *

- Sam por favor contesta - susurró ella a través del teléfono mientras escuchaba el tono de espera, pero él no podía contestar.

Su madre, tal vez no lo oiría, se encontraba durmiendo, ya era tarde en la noche.

Sam se encontraba en su cama, retorciéndose del dolor, mientras el teléfono seguía repiqueteando.

Quería contestar, pero el dolor no le dejaba ni moverse.

Dos repiques más y no volvió a sonar en toda la noche.

Fiebre. Si, debía ser fiebre. Porque su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, literalmente. Era el peor ataque de fiebre que le había dado en toda su vida, primero sintió un atisbo de enojo y luego la calentura comenzó a subir.

Esperaba que las pastillas para la fiebre le hicieran efecto, pero se las había tomado hace horas y se sentía cada vez peor.

Una ducha, quizá. Le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, si eso no funcionaba correría al médico.

_Al médico._

No. Ahora que recordaba no podía ir al médico.

Desde que el doctor Carlisle Cullen trabajaba en el hospital, todo el consejo había tomado la decisión de que la tribu no asistiera de nuevo al hospital.

Los jefes ancianos "consideraban que debían alejarse lo suficiente de el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su familia", al parecer ellos eran peligrosos.

_Viejos supersticiosos _- pensó Sam No le importaba desobedecer a los ancianos si se seguía sintiendo así.

Tomaría la ducha, lo haría y si no funcionaba no le quedaba más opción que ir al hospital de Forks, a unos cuantos kilómetros de La Push.

_Un doctor, eso es lo que le hace falta a esta reserva - _reflexionó_ - si pudiera estudiar esa carrera, apuesto a que me iría muy bien; si tan solo tuviera dinero para pagarla…_

El dolor ya era insoportable, le dolía todo su cuerpo.

Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, pero en vez de dirigirse al baño, algún instinto dentro de él ascendió, controlando su voluntad, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir de la pequeña casita.

Bajó muy velozmente las escaleras y saliendo de su casa se dispuso a correr hacia el hospital de Forks…

Sin embargo tuvo que detenerse; un temblor irreparable se adueño de su cuerpo y de pronto sentía ganas de destruir cualquier cosa. El temblor tomó más fuerza, haciéndolo convulsionar…de pronto _explotó_…

Si. Debería ser una explosión, aquello que oyó. Escuchó como su ropa se desgarraba, hasta quedar convertida en pedazos en el frio suelo. Sintió que de su cuerpo brotaba algo cálido y denso, ¿cabello?, no era pelaje...

_¿Pelaje? _Se preguntó a sí mismo, creyéndose demente. Su cara, sus brazos, todo se estaba descontrolando. Seguía temblando y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo se encontraba en el suelo.

Se miró después de aquel temblor y no se reconoció. Seguía en el suelo, pero efectivamente no estaba acostado, estaba "_en cuatro"_…; donde se supone que debería estar su piel, solo había pelo, _pelaje_, y definitivamente había crecido. Se había _trasformado_ en alguna rara criatura.

- _¡No! _- quiso bramar pero solo rugidos salían de su "hocico"

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué me sucede? -_ se dijo a sí mismo y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque. Eso no podía haber sucedido, no era real, debía ser algún mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla en la que mutaba en forma de monstruo apelambrado.

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son unos incompetentes! - vociferó con ojos aguados y golpeando con la palma de su mano la superficie de la mesa.

- Querida tranquilízate - rogó la señora Uley - no hay que culpar a la policía ni a los guardabosques, ellos se han esforzado mucho en las jornadas de búsqueda…

- ¡¿Pero como quieres que me tranquilice? - gritó Leah con aún más fuerza y con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas - en estas dos semanas desde que desapareció no he tenido ni un segundo de paz.

Emma Uley decidió no discutir con la pobre muchacha que estaba más afligida que nunca.

La tomó en sus brazos, dándole consuelo y la chica se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Ahora, a dormir, cielo ya es muy tarde, mañana continuaremos la búsqueda y…

El sonido estrepitoso de la puerta interrumpió la antigua voz de la señora Uley.

Leah abrió los ojos desmesuradamente imaginándose algo relacionado con Sam y soltó bruscamente a Emma, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Emma también se alertó, pero no se hizo ilusiones, ya habían pasado dos semanas. Mentalmente se preparó para consolar a Leah, cuando volviese a sus brazos resignada. Como siempre.

La incertidumbre y la esperanza se apoderaron de la muchacha, mientras a paso veloz cruzaba el umbral. Finalmente apartó aquella barrera que la separaba de su visitante.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sam! - exclamó al abrir la puerta y reconocerlo. Se lanzó a sus brazos y el la acogió. Ella seguía llorando, ahora de emoción, había estado muy preocupada y necesitaba una explicación.

Se separó un poco de él y lo observó. Se veía diferente, demasiado. Cansado, y consumido.

Incluso su mirada no reflejaba la dulzura cuando le miraba, ahora solo miedo contemplaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde…est? - tomó un trago de aire- ¡¿donde rayos estabas, amor? - exclamó casi que asfixiándolo y con sus fuerzas femeninas lo arrastró hacia adentro de la casa. - ¿Y porque estas vestido así? - inquirió sorprendida.

Solo llevaba piel, piel de algún animal que cubría sus partes íntimas, dejándolo semidesnudo.

El no pude responder nada, se quedó observándola impasible. Temiendo haber enloquecido. No quería que lo considerasen loco, no, no podía haber perdido la cabeza.

La señora Uley, con algo de torpeza llegó hasta su hijo perdido, lo vio y lo reconoció. El igualmente la abrazo con la mirada hacia el piso.

- Pero, cariño - titubeo Leah - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuviste perdido durante dos semanas!

Dos semanas en las que estuvo vagando por el bosque en forma de monstruo gigante, hasta que, sabe Dios cómo, encontró la forma de volver al estado humano.

- Cielo - musitó Emma todavía abrazando a Sam - creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar un poco, ya nos explicará luego. ¿No crees?

* * *

- Ese chico Uley no debió haberse ido así como así - musitó la señora Parker.

- Claro que no. La pobre de su madre y su noviecita estuvieron como locas buscándolo por semanas, y ni siquiera se ha dignado a explicar bien donde estuvo. ¡Que mal ejemplo para los otros muchachos de la reserva! - agregó la señora Linton.

- ¡Igualito a su padre! - intervino otra mujer que pasaba - en algún "mal lugar" debió haber estado, seguro en algún bar de mala muerte. ¡Pobre madre la que tiene!, con ese esposo y ese muchachito. ¡Que mala vida la que le tocó vivir!...

- ¡Dejen de cotillear chismosas! - reprendió Sue Clearwater al oír la conversación de algunas señoras de la reserva - Sam es un buen muchacho, y ustedes no son quién para ir juzgando a los demás.

- ¡Bah!, eso lo dices tú porque tu hija es la noviecita del tal Sam - impuso Helen Linton.

- ¡Viejas locas y entrometidas! - comentó y les dio la espalda para seguir con su camino.

_No, el es un buen chico, es imposible que sea verdad lo que comenten_ - se dijo - _alguna explicación tiene que haber._

* * *

-¡Por favor, Leah, por favor! - rogó Sam enojado con sí mismo - no llores más, amor. No quiero verte sufrir por mi causa.

- Pero… - balbuceó - es que no me explicas. ¿Ya no me quieres?, porque lo entenderé si es así - mintió. Ella sabía perfectamente que él sería el único hombre de su vida, y nunca, por ninguna circunstancia podría soportar que la dejase - Apuesto a que otra persona ya tiene tu corazón… - musitó en voz muy baja. Pero él logro escucharla.

- Ya te lo dije. Estuve… perdido, no sé que me sucedió, algún _ataque _de fiebre, iba a asistir al doctor pero me… perdí. -omitió la terrible realidad. Había mutado en algún repulsivo monstruo - si… me perdí en el bosque. Ya… ya estoy bien, aquí contigo. Yo - musito mirándole a los ojos - yo te amo y tu eres y serás la única en mi vida. Te lo prometo.

Después de esto, Leah comprendió que no había motivos para seguir amargándose más e intentó creerle de buena gana al amor de su vida…

* * *

- ¡No!, ¡no otra vez! - pensó asustado

Se supone que había logrado detener al monstruo, todo había salido bien hasta ahora.

Pero se sentía mal otra vez, la fiebre lo volvía a consumir.

Entro corriendo a su residencia para avisarle a su madre su partida.

Con un "_mama, voy a salir_" bastaría. Ya estaba lo suficiente grandecito.

Pero notó que había otra persona allí, se acercó a la sala y ahora su cuerpo ardía. Pudo ver la a persona que los visitaba.

Era un anciano, de los del consejo; Ateara, el viejo Quil. Constantemente solía visitar a su madre, pero ahora no era un buen momento.

Estaba sentado en el comedor, charlando en una agradable conversación con su mamá.

- Buenas tardes, señor Quil - saludó

- Buenas tardes ¡querido Sam! - exclamó Quil al volverse y alegremente le ofreció su mano

Sam quiso rechazarla, seguro lo quemaría con todo ese calor que irradiaba. Pero el anciano seguía esperando y no quería faltar a su educación

Dudoso, le ofreció la suya. Pero en el momento en que sus manos se estrecharon en un saludo amistoso, el anciano Ateara sintió el ardor que Sam emanaba y alejó la mano lo más lejos posible de él con expresión muy alterada.

- ¡Dios santo! - exclamó el asombrado hombre - ¡estas ardiendo!

Sam se quedó estático.

El anciano se levantó de la silla en la que reposaba, con aire misterioso y lo observó con ojos alertas, de una forma extraña; como si estuviese viendo algún raro fenómeno.

* * *

-Sam- susurró Harry Clearwater.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó un poco alterado. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?

No entendía nada, solamente lo habían llamado para "hablar" con él y ahora estaba sentado, rodeado de ancianos en un lugar apartado.

- Mira, se que considerarás extraño todo esto.

- ¿El qué?

- Los cambios…los cambios que has experimentado - dijo el viejo Quil cautelosamente

_¿Acaso sabían ellos lo de la mutación? - _se preguntó Sam en su fuero interno

El señor Billy que había permanecido muy silencioso tomo un gran trago de aire y después musitó pausadamente - Mira Sam, seremos directos en esto. Tómatelo con calma y analízalo bien.

» Creemos que tu has heredado el gen de nuestros ancestros - titubeó - el que te permite tomar la forma de… lobo - Miró a Sam recelosamente esperando su reacción.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos, asustado por las_ incoherencias_ que le decían.

- Lo hemos notado por temperatura y porque has desaparecido por dias - dijo Harry Clearwater.

- ¿De dónde sacan esas ideas? - preguntó Sam indagando, queriendo probar que sabían.

- Sam, tienes que saberlo ya - dijo el señor Quil - las leyendas siempre han sido más que ciertas, tú las sabes. Es tonto que se te oculte la verdad…

A la mente de Sam vinieron todos aquellos supersticiosos cuentos, lo de "los lobos" en el diluvio, los espíritus guerreros, nombres ancestrales, impronta, tercera esposa…

La única palabra que resaltaba y no podía sacar de su mente era _lobo_

- No tienes que tener miedo - agregó otro - tienes que sentir orgullo de conservar el gen lobuno, tienes que estar orgulloso de ser un Hombre lobo, un licántropo.

* * *

Sam suspiró pesadamente y se recostó sobre su cama, exhausto. Definitivamente ese había sido uno de los días más largos de su vida… y de los mas extraños.

Lo tenía claro, la "teoría" estaba en su cabeza. Era un lobo. Se transformaba. En su estructura molecular contenía el gen que permitía la mutación y lo peor: tenía que esperar que se le uniera toda un "manada"

Esa fue la peor parte. _¿Desde cuándo los quileutes eran animales?,_ y ahora él debía esperar guiar a toda un rebaño de lobos monstruosos.

Sin embargo, no todo era malo. Había ciertas ventajas en eso, tendría fuerza, velocidad, regeneración… y lo mejor, había comprobado que no había enloquecido. Esto le reconfortaba en gran medida.

Sobre su cama, descansando, se sentía mucho mejor y se puso a meditar. A recrear en su mente toda la extraña conversación con el consejo. Si, ahora tenía mucho más respeto por aquellos hombres; siempre los subestimó. No estaban tan locos como pensaba, habían sido su única salida y gracias a ellos ahora todo tenía más sentido y estaba como antes… bueno, casi como antes. Sabía sobradamente que nada volvería a ser normal.

Con su mente despejada se limitó a dejarse llevar por los relatos atávicos.

"_Una cosa más Sam_ - había dicho Quil - _¿recuerdas las otras historias?, ¿las 'leyendas'? _

_No eres el único ser peligroso y dotado que anda por ahí. _

_- ¿No me habían dicho ustedes que era el primero que había mutado? - había inquirido él con cierta curiosidad. _

_De los lobos si - afirmó Billy - pero….otras criaturas….existen los vampiros _

_-¡¿Qué? - preguntó alteradamente. ¿Vampiros? Y luego que… ¿duendes y hadas del bosque? _

_- Así es muchacho, vampiros - respondió Harry - y tendrás que luchar contra ellos." "Son los responsables de tu transformación"_

Sam decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo tenía claro, ya sabía muy bien como debía proceder.

* * *

Los meses pasaban, todo volvía a restablecerse.

Hace mucho que no había tenido otra _emergencia_, como solía llamar a las pequeñas escapadas que tenía que fraguar cuando la calentura subía o cuando se enojaba.

Se encontraba en este momento en su habitual trabajo, tan sólo a unas pocas calles de su residencia.

- adiós, Pepe - se despidió de su jefe y emprendió rumbo a casa de Leah.

Caminó con prisa. Ya era de noche y hacia mucho frio. Una de las ventajas de ser un "hombre lobo" era que siempre se mantenía caliente, estuviese a la temperatura que estuviese.

Esa noche tenía una cita con su prometida, el la había invitado al Borttini, un restaurante de Port Ángeles muy conocido.

Ella estaba preciosa cuando la vio esperándolo en la entrada de su casa.

Tenía un vestido azul rey adherido al cuerpo, una buena opción, ya que resaltaba su buen proporcionado y dotado cuerpo. La brillantez de la luna llena caía sobre su piel cobriza. El cabello negro suelto y muy bien peinado, sonreía con dulzura. Una bella azucena artificial, acomodada sobre su oreja izquierda.

Sam sintió alegría y… deseo.

- wow… estas preciosa - dijo sin mentir

Ella se ruborizó un poco y sonrió más. - gracias.

A veces pensaba que él no la merecía… ella simplemente era _tan dulce, tan cálida, tan amorosa. _La ternura encarnada en un ser, sus ojos reflejaban la candidez y pureza de su alma.

Tomaron un taxi que los condujo directo hasta el aludido restaurante. Él tenía todo planeado, había hecho reservación con anterioridad y su mesa estaba adornada con flores y una vela.

Había una música melodiosa, suave, aguda, como de violín, que armonizaba el ambiente. Todo tenía un toque mágico. Leah sabía _con seguridad_ que iba a ser una noche especial.

Se sentaron y él le tomó las manos mirándole fijamente sus ojos de noche.

- ¿y a que se debe todo esto? - inquirió ella con curiosidad.

-¿qué? - preguntó él todavía perdido, mirándole.

- pues, este lindo detalle, no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve… eres tan asombroso.

- bueno, simplemente quiero expresarte de algún modo lo importante que eres para mi, y quería salir contigo, pasar un buen momento a tu lado, decirte cuanto te amo.

- también podríamos hablar del futuro - susurró ella bajando la mirada.

- ¿del futuro? - inquirió el enarcando una ceja.

Ella rió y guiñó un ojo. En ese momento llegó el camarero - ¿Qué desean para esta noche? - inquirió muy amablemente.

Leah tomó la carta y comenzó a explorar el menú, mientras Sam la observaba encantado. El sabía _con seguridad_ lo que deseaba esta noche.

* * *

- Mu…chas gracias, cariño…ha sido una velada estupenda. La pase realmente bien - susurró ella.

- Sería bueno ir hacia tu casa, ya es tarde en la noche y hace mucho frio - agregó Sam

Ella asintió y se estremeció a causa del viento helado.

El se despojó de su chaqueta, no la necesitaba y su amada tenía frio. La puso sobre sus hombros sin decir ni una palabra.

Leah se sintió extrañamente rara en ese momento. Un fuego casi que imperceptible recorrió su cuerpo. _No quería_ ir a su casa pero dócilmente se montó en el taxi que Sam había detenido.

Estuvieron silenciosos durante todo el trayecto, no se dijeron ni una palabra. La mano de Sam, subía y descendía por el dorso de la mano de ella. Mil emociones recorrían sus fervientes cuerpos deseosos y ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro.

- gracias - dijo Sam pagándole al conductor del taxi - baja cariño - le indicó a Leah.

Ella estaba confundida, esa no era su casa. Ni era la de él. Era una residencia grande y con aspecto encantador.

Ella le miró con cara perpleja, y el sintió mucho miedo, ambos no tenían ni idea de cómo proceder.

Obediente, bajó del auto y ambos entraron hacia el gran lugar.

Sam habló con el recepcionista y en cuestión de segundos ambos ingresaron a una habitación.

Leah cerró la puerta y la aseguró, aún callada. Se volteó y le miró con seriedad.

- Leah…- susurró el cuándo se sentó en la cama, había mucha tensión en el ambiente - yo no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, es tu decisión continuar con esto. Sólo quiero que sepas que soy tuyo y te lo demostraré de todas las formas en las que sea posible. Siempre seré tuyo y… bueno, si quieres…yo…

Leah se acercó lentamente, aún mirándole seriamente. Posó una de sus manos en sus carnosos labios, silenciándole - tu eres lo que quiero - musitó y sin aviso pegó sus labios en los de él.

Enredó las manos en su cabello sedoso y negro, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, cargado de un sinfín de sentimientos nuevos. Pareciese que nunca se habían necesitado tanto, ella trató de acercarse más y más. Atraída con el calor de su cuerpo.

Se pertenecían, ahora más que nunca.

* * *

_Bueno… la cosa no acaba aquí… lo saben bien. _

_Lo dividiré en dos partes. (No es mi intención que se alarguen tanto las historias, es que una vida es extensa jajajaj :) __)_

_Pero ahora necesito saber ¿Qué les pareció la primera parte?, por favor déjenme su "comentario, impresión, aporte, sugerencia, etc…" por medio de un review… ya saben click al botoncito verd… digo… azul :)_

_OH! CASI LO OLVIDO! También necesito saber algo muy… muy importante… _

…_. ¿les gustaría un lemmon?... (Mordiéndome las uñas)_

_No soy experta en eso… pero intentaría dar mi mejor esfuerzo si así lo quieren, LES PREGUNTO ESTO… Porque este fic es ratted T.. además me muero por saber que les gustaria!_

_La siguiente historia.. después de que publique la 2 parte de Sam, seria la de Rosalie… supongo. a menos que uds me digan una mas interesante =)_

_Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer las raras cosas que me salen de mi loco cerebro.¡ Te agradezco de corazón!_


	8. La historia se Sam Uley II parte

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Si... ya volvi. No he muerto... xD_

_Y regreso publicando un capitulo nuevo de Mi fic :/ Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto... Enserio. El colegio no me dejaba escribir xD_

_Bueno.. respecto a lo del lemmon, decidí no hacerlo. En vez de eso hice un pequeño limme, aunque creo que ni siquiera es limme es algo ... muy muy corto, pero necesario xD._

_Gracias por todas sus sugerencias, las amo xD_

_Agradecimiento especial a las mismas de siempre! xD Niiñas muchas gracias por ayudarme (Gina & Mayra) les agradezcoo muchoo!_

_Gracias a tods por leer! Esperoo les guste el capituloo..!_

_Respecto a la segunda parte de la historia de Sam tenemos: _

_¿Cómo era la relación de Sam con Leah?¿Cómo creen que fue la imprimación de Sam?_

_¿Qué sintió Leah? ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Harry Clearwater, siendo miembro del consejo y padre de Leah al mismo tiempo?_

_¿Qué hay de Emily? ¿Por qué Leah se volvió tan dura? ¿Por qué Sam odia a los vampiros?_

_ Todo esto y mucho más...!_

_Ahora.. me calló xD... Y A Leer!_

_

* * *

_

_Enredó las manos en su cabello sedoso y negro, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, cargado de un sinfín de sentimientos nuevos. Pareciese que nunca se habían necesitado tanto, ella trató de acercarse más y más. Atraída con el calor de su cuerpo._

Sam estaba muy caliente, esto la asustó un poco. Pero afuera hacía frio y naturalmente sus cuerpos se atrajeron. Así como ella necesitaba el oxígeno ahora el ardor que la inundaba le explicaba que también necesitaba a Sam

Sus ropas caían, dejando sus cuerpos libres; que ardían de deseo y sobre todo de amor. Porque era un acto de amor, lo que comenzaban a hacer.

Las manos de ambos viajaban por sus respectivos cuerpos, entre besos, gemidos, suspiros y caricias se entregaron el uno al otro completamente.

Se pertenecían, ahora más que nunca.

* * *

A Leah la despertó un rayo de luz que se coló entre las cortinas cárdenas de la habitación.

La luz solar caía y se reflejaba directamente en su cara, haciéndole ver el color rojizo de sus párpados internos. Volteó la cabeza, fastidiada y con sopor, abrió los ojos, se desperezó y se sintió tan feliz como nunca antes se había sentido.

Entonces sonrió. Sam, a su lado, dormía plácidamente envuelto en las blancas sábanas. Le abrazó y se sintió en casa. La anterior noche había sido la mejor de toda la vida, indudablemente.

Leah se acurrucó más hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, encantada, recordando lúcidos momentos vividos la pasada noche.

Él estaba caliente. A decir verdad, _Sam siempre estaba caliente_. Leah no podía concebir como podría estar siempre tan cálido, aunque la temperatura ambiente estuviera elevada.

Pero ella amaba ese calor, se aferraba a él.

Mientras tanto, siguió acariciando su rostro, sus mejillas, su boca; y siguió descendiendo hasta su cuello, su pecho y su brazo derecho.

"¡Dios Santo! ¡Que tarde es!" – Observó angustiosa mirando el reloj ligado en la muñeca de Sam – ¡Mi madre debe preguntarse dónde estoy!

– Sam… cariño – susurró moviéndole – ¡Es hora de despertar!

El emitió un sonido de disgusto y flojera; y volteó la cabeza para seguir durmiendo.

Leah soltó una risita y palmeó suavemente su mejilla – Amor, deben preguntarse dónde estamos. Despierta.

El entreabrió los ojos y la vio; entonces recordó cómo la había amado la anterior noche y plantó un beso a los labios de Lee-Lee. Ella le abrazó y prolongó el beso mientras acariciaba su espalda, _caliente_.

– Te amo – susurraron ambos a la vez.

– Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – susurró él mientras ella enrojecía.

– y tu a mí – fue la única contestación que salió de su boca.

Leah se incorporó y con algo de vergüenza se cubrió con una manta el cuerpo desnudo, mientras se encaminaba a la ducha – iré a bañarme – indicó con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, ella sabía que no debía sentir pena, ¿Por qué sentir vergüenza? , ahora se pertenecían.

Se introdujo en el baño mientras sintió unos pasos y escuchó una voz masculina; _su voz, _quien le decía – te acompaño.

[….]

Sam miró el reloj mientras Leah terminaba de peinarse el cabello, después de haber tomado una ducha juntos. Ambos llevaban puesta la misma ropa de ayer, pues no habían llevado más; por lo que Leah volvía a lucir su vestido azul, que se pegaba a su cuerpo y Sam la volvió a desear.

Ella se volteó con su pelo peinado – ¿Ya estás listo? – inquirió mientras sonreía, al ver el rostro de él.

– Si – susurró él – podemos irnos ahora.

* * *

Eran las 10:00 a.m y Sue Clearwater estaba preocupada. ¿Dónde podría estar Leah? La respuesta era más que obvia, con Sam.

No es que Sue tuviera nada malo contra él, pero sus sentimientos hacia el chico se habían vuelto algo dudosos desde su inexplicable desaparición… y además, _¡Leah era su bebé!,_ su niña. ¿Era posible que ya tuviera una relación de pareja con Sam?, si hace unos cuantos años ella tenía que cambiarle los pañales.

Todavía recordaba las épocas del colegio, cuando la pequeña Leah correteaba con Sam por la casa, cuando le comunicó que le gustaba Sam y luego cuando le contó que eran novios; haría poco tiempo.

Tendría que hablar con ella, y tendría que ser ahora. De madre a hija, y de mujer a mujer.

Sue se sintió algo culpable por haber retrasado tanto la charla, no es que hubiese mucha comunicación entre las dos. Intentaría dar su mejor esfuerzo, aunque le reprocharía el hecho de no haber avisado que pasaría la noche fuera de casa.

El reloj marcaba las 10: 30 cuando sonó el timbre.

Sue emitió un suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta. Era Leah

– Sigue – le indicó a la chica que tenía gesto arrepentido y culpable – tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Leah asintió y se sentó sobre el sillón.

* * *

Días después de su encuentro amoroso, la relación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente.

Leah notaba como la tensión – creada desde el dudoso regreso de Sam– ahora desaparecía casi por completo.

A ella le gustaba pensar que todo volvía a ser normal; aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que no era del todo así. Sabía que él le ocultaba algo.

Como cuando no le explicaba donde había estado, ni cuando a veces en la noche llegaba tarde.

Pero ella lo amaba de verdad, y estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su amor de esa manera. Incondicional y confiadamente.

Sam, por su parte, se encontraba mucho mejor ahora. Trataba de llevar un equilibrio entre su condición _lobuna_ y su relación con Leah, aunque odiaba tener que engañarla. La amaba mucho, pero el consejo le impedía revelarle la verdad. Además, ¿Qué podría pensar ella respecto al asunto?

Era sábado y estaba en su casa, merendando y pensando un poco en su futuro.

EL consejo había dicho, que era probable que el hecho de ser un _hombre lobo_, era algo con lo que debería vivir. Esta condición inhibida, le impediría ir a la universidad y progresar con una carrera. Pero el consejo le había explicado y convencido de que esto era lo mejor para la tribu.

Después de haber desayunado, salió a la calle en dirección a la casa de Leah, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que ella venía ya en camino, sonriendo como de costumbre.

– amor – susurró ella cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el la oyera y le besara.

– Lee-Lee – saludó el tomándole la mano y guiándola hasta dentro de su casa.

Ella fue directo al grano – ¿tienes planes para hoy? – inquirió algo optimista

El frunció el seño – no, ¿por qué?

– Bien, porque ¿recuerdas que te mencione que en unas semanas vendría una prima mía?, bueno, el viaje se adelantó ¡y llegará hoy! – Exclamó eufórica – ¡tienes que conocerla! Es realmente encantadora, de pequeñas, era casi mi hermana.

Sam sonrió y asintió – claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Leah negó con la cabeza– No, no hay necesidad cariño. Organicé algo así como _un almuerzo de bienvenida _y regresaré por ti, estarán mis padres, mi hermano y tú. Quiero que ella se sienta feliz. Viene de la reserva de los makah.

– me parece bien, entonces tu vienes por mi – soltó unas risas.

Ella asintió y se despidió con un beso.

Leah se marchó hacia su casa, y de su casa hacia el aeropuerto acompañada de sus padres y de Seth, era un día de sol; algo raro en Forks. Pero ella lo tenía como un buen presagio, presentía que hoy sería un día en realidad maravilloso.

[…]

Emily Young, bajaba del bus con una sonrisita tímida. Leah esperó que bajara del todo mientras su padre y Seth intentaban ayudarle con las pocas maletas que traía.

Ambas parientes se reencontraron en un profundo abrazo.

– Emily, ¡pero qué hermosa estas! Ya eres toda una mujer.

Emily sonrió – pero no tanto como tú, cariño. Parece que fueran siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez.

– Lo sé, te extrañé mucho. Estoy feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme.

– Yo también.

Emily saludó a los familiares de Leah y todos tomaron un taxi hacia su casa.

– He organizado un almuerzo de bienvenida para ti – soltó Leah.

– ¡oh! , no debiste molestarte por mi causa.

– para nada, quiero que te sientas como en casa, ah – recordó – tengo que presentarte a mi novio. Aunque creo que ya lo conoces, se llama Sam

– no lo recuerdo – Emily negó con la cabeza.

– no importa, iré por él enseguida.

– Y mientras tanto, ¿por qué no vas y te organizas en el cuarto de Leah? – le indicó amablemente el señor Harry Clearwater.

– de acuerdo, señor – asintió Emily y se despidió de Leah con la mano.

– voy por Sam – indicó la chica –

* * *

La puerta sonó y el corrió a abrirle, era su novia.

– Hola – ella sonrió mientras el acaricio su nariz con un dedo – ¿ya estás listo? – inquirió ella, parecía eufórica.

El asintió y fueron caminando hacia su casa, tomados de la mano.

– ¿te acuerdas de ella?, creo que se conocieron de niños

– en realidad, no – admitió con toda sinceridad.

– ella tampoco te recuerda, no creí que hubiera cambiado tanto – torció el gesto pensativa – está muy…_crecida _– dijo, aunque parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

– Como tú – indicó Sam guiñándole un ojo y admirando su figura.

– Bueno, eso creo.

El camino los había conducido hacia la casa de Leah. Ambos entraron y él saludó al señor Harry, a la señora Sue y a Seth.

– ¿y Emily? – pregunto la morena.

– Ya voy – escuchó la voz de Emily – me estoy cambiando. –

Sam se distrajo con Seth, – ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó mientras lo veía escribir con ahínco en un cuaderno.

– tarea de matemáticas – dijo el niño con voz totalmente fastidiada – las odio.

Sam sonrió con picardía – ¿de verdad? A mí me encantan, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

La mirada del niño se iluminó – por supuesto, muchas gracias.

Escucho la voz de Leah a su espalda – Cariño te presentó a mi prima Emily Young.

– Sam se volteó extendiendo una mano hacia la desconocida y fue ahí cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

* * *

**Sam POV**

Era una reacción totalmente poderosa. _Era un instinto_.

Un _escalofrío acalorado_ me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla comenzó a arderme.

_Era una mezcla de frío y calor, como hielo ardiendo o fuego congelándose._

_Justo como un corrientazo, un fogonazo. Miles de fogonazos y después…una llamarada intensa._

_Yo estaba absorto. No podía emitir sonido alguno. Era una fuerza totalmente vehemente._

_Como la parálisis del sueño, no podía mover ningún músculo. Estaba soñando despierto._

_Pero... estaba ella, eso. Ese pequeño cuerpo, esa boca, ese rostro. Era eso. Estaba justo al frente del centro del universo. Era todo._

_Ella era tan fuerte, tan atrayente. Esa mujer era la fuerza más intensa del cosmos, más que la fuerza de gravedad. Muchísimo más. Era imposible resistirse a tanta atracción._

_Todo a su alrededor desaparecía por un instante y volvía a reaparecer; como miles de destellos._

_En un segundo estaban todos y al otro no había nada, solo ella._

Nada parecía lógico a su alrededor, como un _fotomontaje_ en el que solo ella se destacaba._ Todo lo que la rodeaba eran Irracionalismos… porque nada más parecía tener sentido. Ni Leah, ni Harry, ni Sue, ni Seth, ni el propio oxigeno…_

_Todo parecía fuera de lugar en ese hermoso universo donde ella sonreía y era ella la razón de que la tierra se mantuviera estable y temblando al mismo tiempo bajo mis pies._

_Ella era mía, ella era mi complemento. Mi todo. _

_Era simplemente eso._

* * *

**Leah POV**

– Cariño te presentó a mi prima Emily Young – solté a Sam que se encontraba volteado hablando con mi hermano.

El volteó extendiendo una mano hacia Emily, quien hizo lo mismo.

– Un gusto, soy Emily – dijo mi prima.

Pero Sam… no reaccionaba. Su expresión era totalmente indescriptible.

Era una mezcla de sorpresa con aturdimiento, como si estuviera contemplando un prodigio, un milagro, un fantasma.

Vi temblar su cuerpo y me alarmé enseguida.

– ¿Sam? – inquirí alarmada mientras Emily le soltaba la mano, desconcertada.

¿Qué sucedía? Todos los que estábamos en el lugar, nos miramos el rostro extrañados.

Entonces, el salió del shock y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si estuviese débil.

¡No podía explicarme que rayos sucedía! ¿Sería algún ataque cardiaco?

Tomé su brazo y lo sacudí con fuerza pero me soltó de inmediato – tengo que irme, lo siento – dijo con pánico.

Y sin decir más me abandonó, me dejó sola. Lo vi alejarse, salir corriendo.

¡Sam! ¡Pero qué demo..! Corrí a toda prisa detrás de él, totalmente angustiada. ¿Era broma?

– ¿Qué te sucede? – grité

No me respondió. Y me quedé allí estupefacta, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras lo observaba alejarse.

Comencé a derramar lágrimas, por los nervios y la histeria, entré de nuevo a mi casa, ya más calmada.

– ¡Por Dios! ¿estás bien Leah? – me preguntó Emily, preocupada.

– no, algo pasa con Sam No sé por qué rayos salió corriendo. ¿Lo habías visto antes?

– No, ¡Claro que no! No entiendo cómo se asustó al verme. Me siento realmente mal.

La abracé – no es tu culpa, para nada. Probablemente se siente… mal, creo. – pensé en su huida inexplicable. ¿Era posible que volviese a huir? ¡No!

– ¿Dónde está mi papá? – musité al no reconocerlo entre la casa.

– Ha salido – respondió mi madre – pero aunque Sam haya tenido inconvenientes, tenemos que comer. Ayúdame a servir, hija.

Asentí y Emily también se ofreció a ayudar.

Esperaba de todo corazón que Sam se encontrara bien, donde quiera que estuviese.

* * *

**Sam POV**

¡¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué me pasaba?

¿Por qué aquella sensación tan rara? ¿Me habrá dado un _shock_ o algo así?

Corría a toda velocidad, huyendo de _ella_, de Emily. Sabía que era algo completamente irracional, pero me alejaba porque sentía la transformación a punto de invadirme.

¿Qué era lo que poseía esa mujer, que me hacía ansiarla tanto?

¿Por qué de pronto sentía que necesitaba amarla? ¡Amarla! ... y protegerla. ¿Por qué sentía que era mía?

Emily. Emily Emily. Cada pregunta de mi mente se respondía con su nombre.

Y entonces sucedió. Sentí como de mi interior comenzaba a surgir la bestia. El lobo. Mi ropa se rasgó y voló por los aires, en todas las direcciones. El pelo manaba de cada poro de mi piel y mi cuerpo se veía deformado, adquiriendo morfología de lobo. Un rugido emergió de mi pecho cuando deje de ser hombre y fui… bestia.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Seguí a Sam por el sendero tratando de adivinar hacia a donde había partido. Por su expresión podía entender más o menos lo que le sucedía. Y esperaba fervientemente que no fuera lo que yo imaginaba. La imprimación.

Había visto su rostro, estupefacto. Cómo comenzó a temblar inmediatamente al ver a Emily.

Pero, no. Sam era novio de mi hija, de Leah. No podría imprimarse de Emily.

Me sentí angustiado y sorprendido a la vez, no encontraba a Sam por ningún lado mientras caminaba de prisa.

Decidí que lo mejor era llamar al consejo y que entre todos habláramos con él, Sam no solía comportarse así.

_Tiene que ser la imprimación_, decía una voz en mi mente.

Pero yo deseé que él no la lastimara, no a mi Leah.

**Sam POV**

Era humano de nuevo, y completamente vestido, gracias al consejo. Harry Clearwater había ido con ellos y les había informado sobre el shock que había sufrido. Le agradecí pero sentí que era una exageración reunir a todo el consejo por mí.

Y me encontraba en frente de ellos, simulando estar calmado.

Primero los vi susurrándose entre sí y después me lanzaban miradas furtivas, cautelosas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sam? – me preguntó Harry.

–Si señor Harry, discúlpeme por haberme ido así de su casa, no era mi intención causar…

– basta, no te preocupes por eso. Solo quiero saber cómo estás.

– Bien – fue mi única contestación.

– ¿Qué sientes, Sam? – inquirió Billy Black

Torcí el gesto, totalmente confundido – ¿qué? Estoy bien, ya les dije.

El viejo Quil Ateara suspiró pesadamente – vamos a ver, no hemos sido lo suficiente claros. Nos estamos andando por las ramas. – Me miró – Sam ¿por qué huiste de la casa de Harry?

Estuve un rato en silencio, era una pregunta difícil. – Porque me sentía mal – respondí después de un tiempo.

– Mal cómo ¿enfermedad? O… ¿alguna otra sensación?

– Otra sensación– Vi en su mirada que quería que le explicase que fue lo que sentí asi que proseguí – Fue cuando miré a la prima de Leah, Emily. No puedo describir cómo me sentí, sólo sé que… – estuve en silencio. Tratando de aclarar lo que pasaba por mi mente.

– ¿Te has enamorado de ella, Sam? – me preguntó Harry tratando de aparentar serenidad.

- No… no lo sé. No la conozco de nada. Apenas la he visto… y eso, no es algo que merezca contárselo a ustedes – dije negando con la cabeza. Hice señas de pararme de la silla.

– Quédate Sam – ordenó Billy – ¿que mas sentiste?

– Como un instinto de protegerla, una atracción – mi voz sonaba un poco desesperada – no lo sé. Por favor, ¿puedo irme de aquí?

Nadie me respondió. Observé cómo se miraban los tres, como confirmando alguna teoría. Todos asentían con la cabeza.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con lo de ser lobo, verdad? – pregunté tratando de adivinar que era lo que escondían.

Harry suspiró – Sam, creemos que te has imprimado de Emily.

* * *

No podía ser posible. No era verdad.

¿Qué estaba imprimado? ¡No!

No podía creerlo. El consejo debía estar equivocado, porque ¿Cómo podía amar a otra que no fuera Leah?

¿Cómo sería capaz de romper todas las promesas que le había hecho? ¿Cómo podría romper su corazón, amando a otra? Y lo que es peor, porque esa otra era ¡su prima!

A la que tanto ama y valora como a una hermana. ¿Cómo pueden amarse las personas a primera vista?

¡Malditos vampiros! ¿Por qué tenían que aparecerse por estas tierras? Arruinar su vida.

¡Eran ellos los culpables de todo! Él nunca pidió ser un lobo y aunque aceptó serlo no creía que fuera a lastimar a alguien. Y menos a Leah. No a Leah.

Pero Emily, Emily era… su imprimación.

_Imprimación._ Él lo sabía, sabía que existía; pero siempre pensó que estaba imprimado de Leah. No pensó que fuera tan fuerte, tan irresistible, tan imperioso.

¿Cómo decírselo a Leah si no podría revelar sus secretos a ella?

Y ¡¿cómo decírselo a Emily? Que aunque, el consejo había dado permiso para revelarse, no podía hacerlo. Ella era casi su cuñada.

Estuvo en el piso por tiempo indefinido maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a los causantes de su desgracia.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Sam me había citado, en el mismo parque de siempre. Adoraba ese parque, porque fue allí cuando me pidió ser su novia, fue allí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y fue allí donde compartimos muchas citas.

No era un parque alejado y aunque no era nada fuera de lo común, para mí era especial porque era el parque donde había vivido muchas alegrías con él.

Sam llegó en ese momento y me encontró sonriendo. Lo miré a la cara y espere que me besara pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza, con un poco consternación.

– Hola – saludé.

–Hola, gracias por venir – se sentó a mi lado.

Me reí – de nada, ¿has preparado algo especial? – pregunté.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento – de hecho, no – dijo abriéndolos – tenemos que hablar.

Abrí mis ojos un poco más de lo acostumbrado, no me gustaba como sonaba esa frase. Me puse a la defensiva – ¿sobre qué?

– Leah, seré directo contigo, porque sé que no te gustan los preámbulos. Mira, he sido muy feliz contigo durante toda nuestra relación y sé que me amas mucho. También _te_ _amé _demasiadopero… creo que llegó la hora de que...

– ¿Qué? – vociferé con voz aguda. ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? – no podía creérmelo. Estaba atónita.

– Perdóname, pero… yo no puedo…

– ¿No me quieres ya cierto? – inquirí con los ojos húmedos.

– Leah… lo siento tanto. No era mi intención lastimarte, yo sólo…

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Dímelo. Por favor, no me dejes – comencé a llorar desesperadamente. Sam no podía dejarme.

– Nada, preciosa. Todo está bien en ti – me acarició la mejilla. – Nada está mal contigo, no es por ti.

– No es por ti, es por mí – dije citando las frases típicas de cuando te cortan – No eres tú, soy yo. ¿No es así? – vociferé histérica.

Sam guardó silencio mientras yo lloraba y me limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. ..Amaba.

– dime por qué. Tengo derecho a saberlo – dije un poco más calmada.

Sentí como se ponía tenso – Es mejor que estés sin mí, Leah.

Negué con la cabeza – ¿Cómo es posible que hayas cambiado tanto de un día para otro, Sam?

Su expresión era de total culpabilidad.

– ¿Hay "otra persona" no es verdad?

– Leah, yo… tengo que irme. En verdad lo lamento mucho. Recuerda que tu…

– ¿y todas la promesas que me hiciste? ¿Dónde quedan Sam?

Sentí que también se pondría a llorar. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su expresión, contrariada.

– Adiós Leah – dijo con sollozos.

Y se fue. Se alejaba de mí, me dejaba sola y destrozada, muriéndome de pena en aquel parque en donde me besó por primera vez.

* * *

**Sam POV**

No podía existir otra persona que me odiara tanto como yo me odiaba. No podía creer que le hubiese roto el corazón a Leah, no de esa manera. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo mal?

Ella me había dado todo y yo la había destrozado completamente. Sin embargo ella no merecía estar con alguien como yo.

Y yo estaba imprimado. Con su prima.

Pensé en Emily y por un momento me sentí mejor. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle todo.

Pero no ahora, en ese momento todo estaba confuso.

…_..Días Después…._

La sensación de vacío que tenía desde que había conocido a Emily y terminado con Leah aumentaba cada día más, y Sam ya no podía seguir evitándolo. Tendría que hablar con Emily.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había roto con Leah, aún le dolía haberla lastimado de esa manera pero no podía renunciar a la imprimación, era algo involuntario, obligatorio. Sin embargo, esperaba que ella estuviera mejor.

Se había arreglado bien, perfumado y había suspirado con pesadez. Partió hacia la casa de Leah, sabiendo que Emily todavía se encontraba allá.

Pudo ver desde lejos a Seth que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, sentado en una banca con un objeto en sus manos. Se acercó y lo saludó, un poco cohibido.

El chico lo saludó igual que siempre, de manera amistosa y sincera. Sam se alegró de que no fuera resentido, y esperaba que su hermana tampoco lo fuera.

– ¿está tu hermana? – le preguntó con algo de cautela.

El chico torció el gesto un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza – No. Ella esta… fuera de casa – respondió.

– Ah – fue su única contestación, y se encontró más aliviado. Leah no estaba, era la ocasión perfecta – y ¿esta Emily? – preguntó ahora estudiando la expresión del chico.

–¿Emily? – Seth estaba algo perplejo – ¿para qué?

– Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Seth frunció el seño – si esta, ya la llamo – y sin decir más entro a su casa y cerró la puerta.

A los pocos segundos salió Emily, con rostro extrañado. Sam no pudo evitar mirarla con adoración, para él, ella era la criatura más bella de toda la tierra. Trató de controlar la expresión.

– Hola, Emily – saludó Sam.

– Sam – respondió esta.

– Lamento haberme ido de esa manera, la pasada ocasión.

– No hay problema. ¿Te sentías mal?

– Si.

– Ah, espero que te sientas mejor.

– Gracias

Hubo un silencio incómodo. ¿Qué decirle?, pensó Sam. No la conocía de nada…

* * *

**Emily POV**

Fui a abrir la puerta; que había sonado recientemente. Estaba tratando de ser amable con mis familiares, porque faltaban pocos días para que regresara a mi reserva. Comenzaba a extrañar a mi familia y ya llevaba varios días aquí.

El visitante era Sam; no sabía por qué ahora se la pasaba casi siempre a visitarme. No tenía ni idea de sus intenciones. Según él, solo quería saludarme.

Aunque yo sospechaba otra cosa, que el probablemente gustase de mi. Lo notaba a veces cuando me miraba, como si no pudiese disimularlo.

A decir verdad, el no estaba mal. Pero era el ex de mi prima y yo bajo ninguna circunstancia le haría algo como eso a ella, además yo pertenecía a otra región y tendría que irme pronto.

– Hola Sam ¿Cómo estás? – saludé

– Bien gracias, ¿Dónde está Leah? – preguntó, _como siempre_.

– En su habitación, _como siempre _– respondí bajando un poco la mirada. Pobre Leah.

– Ah – respondió imitándome.

Observé como suspiraba y medio sonreía – ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Dudé. No sabía qué hacer, me provocó decirle que no, que estaba ocupada. Pero a la vez sentía ganas de hablar con él y curiosidad.

– Este bien – acepté – pero debo regresar rápido. Tengo que hacer cosas.

No me tomé la molestia de avisar, esperaba que no me demorara mucho. Pero el me guió por una senda y dudé de sus intenciones. Él lo notó en mi expresión.

– ¿para donde me llevas? – pregunté, desconfiada.

– No te preocupes, solo vamos a hablar. No te haría daño nunca – prometió.

Confié y seguimos andando hasta que él se detuvo y se sentó en la hierba, yo hice lo mismo.

– Tengo que contarte algo – susurró.

– Te escucho – respondí.

Suspiró – Tú sabes que las tribus a las que pertenecemos son cercanas, y bueno, ¿podrías guardarme un secreto sobre la tribu quileute?

Asentí.

– Bien – procuró ir despacio – nosotros tenemos un secreto que viene desde nuestros ancestros, y es la capacidad de… convertirnos en licántropos – me miró con mucha cautela. A la espera de mi reacción

No pude evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y llevarme la mano a la boca, exhalando un grito ahogado. Intente pararme y salir corriendo.

– cálmate, no te haré daño. Por favor, no te inquietes... – trató de calmarme.

– Espera, sólo lo estoy asimilando. ¿Pero cómo es posible?, yo ya había escuchado algo de eso, pero no puedo creer que sea verdad.

– Es cierto. Pero por favor, no lo reveles a nadie. Es un secreto que debemos guardar.

Lo mire extrañada – ¿Y entonces por qué me dices eso a mí? ¿No es un secreto?

– Lo es – asintió – pero es… necesario. – su mirada era extraña.

Lo dejé continuar. – Y nosotros no somos malos, nuestra misión es proteger a las personas de los… las criaturas que atenten contra la seguridad de estas y…

Sam me siguió contando acerca de todas la cosas que implicaban ser un licántropo, yo no entendía muchas cosas y me alarmaba muchísimo ante otras pero el siempre me calmaba, no podía creer que las personas vivieran ignorando todo tipo de criaturas que las rodeaban, esta absorta. Además, tampoco entendía por qué Sam estaba tan empeñado en contarme todo eso, el y yo no éramos tan amigos como para confiarme algo tan grande, algo de lo que era ajena.

Noté como pasaba el tiempo y me alarmé – Sam, debo irme. He estado mucho tiempo contigo.

– No, aún no por favor. Debo contarte una cosa más.

– Adelante. Pero que no tome mucho tiempo, enserio, deben estar preocupados por mí.

– Existe algo llamado la imprimación… y es cuando un licántropo encuentra a su alma gemela. A la persona que está hecha especialmente para ti, es decir, a su "media naranja"

– Que interesante – admití. Pero el continuó

– Emily, estoy imprimado de ti. Me he enamorado cada vez más y es algo que no puedo controlar…

….intenté hablar pero él me interrumpió…

– Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, somos como dos piezas creadas para permanecer juntos. ¿Emily, sientes tu lo mismo por mí?

– ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – Inquirí demasiado alterada – ¡tú salías con mi prima! Es como si saliera con mi hermana. ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Cómo crees que le haría eso a ella, ah?

– Emily…

– Emily nada… ya deja de inventar cuentos y cosas así… no me voy a dejar engatusar de ti. Déjame en paz, no me busques más. ¡No puedes improntarte... o como sea de mí! Yo no estaré contigo.

Y sin decir más me marche y me alejé de sus ojos húmedos y su temblante cuerpo; con un profundo sentimiento de… algo nuevo, una culpa que me incitaba a llorar. No, no era posible que yo también estuviese sintiendo cosas por él.

No me permitiría lastimar a Leah de esa manera, lo mejor es que me fuera de ese pueblo de una vez por todas y no regresara allí jamás.

* * *

_Buenoo chics... Si yo se que aún no ha terminado :/_

_Pero es que Dios! tampoco podia dejarlo tan largo... Más de 4000 palabras... agregarle más seria una exageración!_

_Yo no queria tener que hacer una tercera parte :/ pero al parecer me toca :S!_

_Jamas crei que la vida de Sam me costaria tantas hojas de word :/ Por Dios xD_

_Aparte de eso... Ojala les haya gustadoo!_

_Déjenme su impresion, comentario, sugerencia, aporte, crítica o cualquier cosa por medio de un review! _

_"Los reviews son el alimento de los escritores" xD Alimentenme! :P_

_Muchisimas gracias por leer!_

_Att: Mariita ^^_


End file.
